A Life of Orihime and Ulquiorra: True Story
by ulquihime7980
Summary: This a new version of the other story. Enjoy and i'm not very good at summeries
1. Chapter 1

******AN:/ I did something really stupid but i fixed it. After some minutes or so but I hope you guys like this version better and I promise no aliens or other unwelcome characters from different mangas. That might be in another story but not this one. So enjoy readers and review. **

* * *

**A Life of Ulquiorra and Orihime: True Story**

Prologue

It has been two years since the Winter War was over. The Soul Society lost and Aizen won. The hyogoku was still dormant and Orihime was still in Hueco Mundo. Commander General Yammoto decided to put a seal on Orihime for prohibiting her from leaving the Hollow World. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida didn't know about this and still is trying to come up of a plan to rescue her. But right now they are back in the World of the Living waiting for an opportunity to save Orihime again.

**Chapter 1: Going to the Soul Society**

**Orihime POV:**

During my stay here in Hueco Mundo, everything changed. All the Espadas are being nice to me and becoming my new friends. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen are acting like fathers to me like I never had. The female Espadas come visit me whenever a meeting is over or to make sure none of the males bother me especially the fifth and sixth Espada, Grimmjow and Nnitora. Those two tried to come and take advantage of me lots of times but Halibel came just in time and beat them to a pulp. Everything was great; I feel like a have a real family again.

**Ulquiorra POV:**

I just got back from the World of the Living to get Onna's homework from Karakura First High School. I did get in a little bit of unwelcome disturbance from her nakama on the way there. They make me want to kill them of what they are doing to the Onna. Yes, Onna is back to school but she doesn't go to the classes, she stays home in her room. I arrived in front of her room, as expected. I waited for a few minutes wondering if I should bother her with this big pile of homework. With the decision, I knocked on her door.

**Normal POV:**

Ulquiorra entered into Orihime's room. Seeing her already sitting at her desk in front of the mega computer that Szayel gave her. He put the pile of homework near her computer. Orihime looked at the pile with widen eyes." T-that's my homework?" she stuttered. Ulquiorra nodded and lead himself to sit next to her.

"You have to be done before we go to the Soul Society later on this evening." Ulquiorra said dreadfully.

He didn't want to go back to that judgmental, idiotic, stupid place. "They're just going to put another seal on her." He thought. Over the past two years, they had to travel to the Soul Society for that Truce agreement seal on Orihime. Ulquiorra still remembers that terrifying day.

**Flashback: (in Ulquiorra's point of view)**

After the war, the Soul Society invited Aizen and company to attend a meeting of Truce.

Lord Aizen called an important meeting with all the Espadas, Numeros, and Arrancars and his trusty advisors. "We have been invited by the Shingamis to attend a meeting of Truce." Everyone's mummers were heard around the room.

"Why should we?" asked Grimmjow. Every one of my sisters and brothers were silent and waited for Lord Aizen.

He sipped his tea and spoke, "If we agree to their standards, then they will have no choice but to agree to our own standards as well." Grimmjow grunted and sunk deeper in his seat. I suppressed a smile and gave my attention back to Lord Aizen.

"We'll be leaving in five minutes. Ulquiorra go fetch Orihime and we will meet in Szayel's lab." Lord Aizen announced.

I went down the familiar corridor that leads to the Onna's room. I walked in to see her asleep on the white couch with the moon shining down on her. I was walking as softly as possible so I wouldn't accidentally wake her up. I made it to the couch and gazed at her with curiosity. "Foolish, why do you sleep when you should be more alert to your surroundings?" I thought. The Onna stirred and opened her eyes.

She looked at me and asked, "Umm, Ulquiorra?"

"Hm," I hummed.

"I know this isn't my place to ask but are you okay?"

I looked up at the moon and said, "I am here to retrieve you so we will not be tardy to leave for the meeting in the Soul Society." After I said that, the Onna almost squeezed the life out of me.

"Really Ulquiorra, we're going to see all of my friends?" she asked cheerfully. I gave a silent sigh and patted her head.

" Yes, now release me and let's go." I demanded. She did release me but her face was a bit flushed and she was laughing with embarrassment.

"She is a very odd human," I thought.

The Onna and I arrived two minutes early then the others. "Typical, they're not worth the trouble." I thought. Lord Aizen, Gin, and Tousen was already there making a scientific conversation with the Octavia Szayel. Gin turned to see me and the woman coming towards them.

"Hello, you two are early." He said. I kept silent and the Onna waved to Gin while she was hiding behind me.

"Hime, it's okay. You can talk to me," Gin reassured.

"I'm not going to bite." I mentally rolled my eyes at him giving the woman his cunning smile.

"Hi," the Onna replied. Gin nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Now, let's talk like old friends," he said. The Onna's silver gray eyes lighted up and she started randomly yammering about useless things.

Finally, everyone was in the Octavia's lab. Well, almost everybody. Yammi and Wonderweiss were the last ones to arrive. "Now, that everyone is here, let us go," boomed Lord Aizen. Szayel made a humongous garganta that would carry all of us to the Soul Society. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen went first and we followed them to the other side.

**~~~~~ * Soul Society* ~~~~~**

(Normal Flashback)

Rangiku and Torshiro were waiting at the front gate for Aizen and his Espadas.

"What's taking them so long to get here?" complained Rangiku. Torshiro sighed and looked up at his Lieutenant.

"Rangiku, patience is a virtue," said Torshiro.

Five minutes had passed and Rangiku was getting a little jumpy. "You have completely lost yourself," the child prodigy sighed.

Ran looked at him and was about to say something until she saw a big garganta open. "Their finally here," she squealed. Aizen came out first, along with Gin, Tousen holding hands with Wonderweiss. The rest came after. Rangiku was franticly searching for her big boobed companion until she spotted her.

"Orihime," yelled Rangiku. Orihime, who was being let down by Ulquiorra; heard Ran calling her. Orihime turned and was her face was covered with Rangiku's boobs. "Ori, I missed you so much," Rangiku claimed. Ulquiorra stared at the two women with an emotionless façade ;( as always). Rangiku released Orihime and giggled with delight. "Welcome everyone, to the Soul Society," said Torshiro. "Thank you. Hitsugaya the meeting is still going to be in Yammamoto's office correct," replied Tousen.

"Yes, it is," Torshiro confirmed.

"Torshiro, do I have to go as well?" Orihime asked. Torshiro looked at her and nodded. Orihime smiled and grabbed hold of Rangiku.

"Let's go Hime," said Ran. Ran and Orihime were hopping like long lost sisters. "I wonder about them sometimes," mumbled Torshiro. Ulquiorra looked at the child prodigy and nodded in agreement. Everyone followed the two busty women.

Ulquiorra was walking behind Orihime and Rangiku listening to them talking about non-important things. They turned a corner and saw Orihime's nakama. "Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida," Orihime yelled. Her friends turned when they heard there names being called and they saw Orihime waving. "Hey Orihime," Ichigo said. "What are you guys doing here?" Orihime asked.

"We came to talk to the Commander General about something important," Rukia said.

"Ok, well it was real nice seeing you again," Orihime said cheerfully. She gave them a quick hug and started walking again.

They arrived in front of the Commander General office. The Commander's Lieutenant was waiting for them. "Greetings." said the Lieutenant. Everyone bowed and entered the room.

"Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Espadas and Orihime Inoue, welcome," said Yamamoto said.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Tousen. They immediately got down to business. The meeting lasted for 5 hours.

"So, do you accept the truce?" asked Yamamoto.

"We will but you have to agree to some of our terms as well," Aizen replied.

A Shinigami came in the room and said, "General, we are ready for Orihime Inoue."

"Good, you may take her now," Yamamoto replied.

The Shinigami came over to where Orihime was and said, "Please, come with me miss." Orihime nodded and followed him out. "It won't take long," reassured the Lieutenant. "If you don't mind me asking, can I look around?" asked Ulquiorra. Yamamoto nodded.

It took Ulquiorra only a few minutes to get lost. He was looking and admiring the structure of the building.

"I wonder how they have time to do this over the years," he thought. Walking a few more hallways until Rangiku bumped into him.

"Oh, there you are. Captain, I found him," Rangiku claimed.

"Good, now let's go you two before-," Torshiro said when a scream broke out in the hallway.

"What was that?" Rangiku asked.

Ulquiorra smelled the air and said, "I smell blood." Ran, Torshiro and Ulquiorra ran towards the noise. The screams became louder and the smell of the blood became overwhelming. They finally found the room. Torshiro opened the door and his eyes were widening like saucers.

"Captain?" said Rangiku. He didn't answer, he couldn't even move. He just stood there. Ulquiorra came behind him and saw something that made his hollow hole burn with anger. Orihime was on a layout platform bed, having a machine on her skin ripping it apart and blood flying everywhere, and her screams were echoing in the room.

**End of Flashback**

Ulquiorra was looking out the window in Orihime's room. Letting the moons' laminating light shine down on him like it was feeling his pain.

"Ulquiorra, it's time to go. We don't want be late," said Orihime.

He looked up at his charge and got off the chair and walked out the door with her following behind him. Sometimes Ulquiorra wished they were late for this so called meeting they keep saying it is but if they did then the seal on Orihime will burn and it will hurt her for weeks on end.

They went in Sayzel's lab and everyone was there already walking through the big garganta. Ulquiorra and Orihime were the last ones to go through. They both saw the light from the other side that was the Soul Society.

"Here we go again," Orihime thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Just like before, Orihime was going through the same procedure while everyone waited outside. A few minutes had passed and the seal was in place. A Shinigami scientist from Kurotsuchi's squad came out and said, "It's done." Yamamoto nodded and directed his attention to the door.

"Ulquiorra, can you get Orihime so we can leave," Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra started walking towards the room and opened the door. He closed the door behind him.

"Onna, it's time to go home," he said.

Orihime looked at him wearily and started wobbling towards him. Ulquiorra held out his hand for and guided her out. The door opened and they left the room.

"Now, let's go," Aizen said. They were about to leave the place until Yamamoto stopped them.

"Why in the rush, Aizen? We still have a meeting to attend to or have you forgotten?" he asked. Aizen turned towards the old man and gave him a fake smile that could kill.

"No, I haven't forgotten but Orihime needs to go back before the seal becomes very unbearable for her," Aizen conjured. "Ulquiorra, take Orihime home and do what you usually do," Gin ordered. Ulquiorra opened up a garganta and walked through it with Orihime.

They were back in her room and Ulquiorra helped Orihime to the couch. "I'll be right back, Onna. I have to take your homework back to the school," he said.

"Okay, can you bring back lots of snacks, drinks and movies?" she asked. He nodded and went on his way. Ulquiorra grabbed his gigai and got in it. He sighed and opened the garganta to the school and walked through.

He walked towards Orihime's English class and knocked until he heard a "Come in," from sensei Ochi. He slid the door open and smiled at the teacher.

"Good afternoon, sensei," he said.

"Hello Ulquiorra, how can I help you?" said sensei Ochi.

"I'm here to drop off Orihime-san's homework, "he replied.

"Oh, just put it on my desk." Ulquiorra nodded and did what he was told. "How is Orihime doing?" Ochi sensei asked.

"She had the stomach flu this morning," Ulquiorra answered.

"Oh well, tell her we said hi and get well soon," said Ochi sensei.

Ulquiorra nodded and left the room. He started walking down the hallway when he saw Tatsuki standing in front of him. "Hello, Ulquiorra," Tatsuki said. He nodded and kept walking. Tatsuki followed him until they were outside. Ulquiorra stopped and turned to face Tatsuki. "What is it?" he asked. "I want to know if I can come over today?" she asked. Ulquiorra sighed and calmly replied, "Fine, but I have to get a few things for Onna." Tatsuki nodded and went back inside the school.

It was the afternoon and school was out for the day. Tatsuki was waiting patiently near a tree, while she waited for Ulquiorra to come.

"Hey Tatsuki, what cha' doing?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida were trailing behind her. Tatsuki stood up straight on the tree and answered, "I'm waiting for Ulquiorra."

Rukia looked at her with a serious face. "Why?" asked Ichigo.

"To see Orihime Inoue," answered Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki turned to him and said, "Finally." Ulquiorra said nothing to her but he stared at the Shingamis with anger.

"We want to go as well," Rukia demanded.

Ulquiorra diverted his gaze to the black haired Shinigami with disgust. He clenched and unclenched his hands that were busy holding bags. "We just want to see her," Ichigo added. "If you make her upset in anyway, you're done," Ulquiorra seethed. He opened a garganta and went inside with company behind him.

They arrived in front of the kitchen. Ulquiorra got out of his gigai and went inside. Yammi, Grimmjow, and Nnitora were in there arguing about something stupid. Yammi was the first one who saw him.

"Hey Ulquiorra, if you're looking for princess-sama she's outside," he said.

Ulquiorra nodded, placed the bags on the counter and he left the kitchen to his guest and said, "Follow me." He started walking down the hallway at a very steady pace so the human and the Shingamis could catch up. They walked down the hallway for a few minutes until they faced a big door. Ulquiorra pushed the door with ease and motioned everyone to walk through. Tatsuki went first then Rukia and the boys came last. Ulquiorra walked past everyone and tried to sense Orihime's spiritual pressure. He found her. She was sitting on top of Halibel's tower. He started walking again and the others followed.

They finally arrived at Halibel's tower and started climbing the stairs that lead to the roof. They made it to the roof and there was Orihime.

"Onna, you have company," he announced.

Orihime turned around and gasped, "Tatsuki." Tatsuki smiled at her loving friend. Tears were trailing down her cheek. She ran towards Orihime and gave her a hug. "I missed you Hime," Tatsuki sobbed. Orihime tried to console her tomboy friend but she couldn't help but to cry also. Ulquiorra left watched the two very carefully.

"Onna, I'll be right back," he said loud enough over their cries. Ulquiorra left the five with Orihime. He went back in the kitchen, grabbed the bags off the counter, and went off to Orihime's room. "Well, let's get started," he thought.

Hours already went by and Ulquiorra was finished painting Orihime's room. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and sighed. He painted the room purple with pink stripes. Looking around the room making sure every inch of the walls were covered with paint. Making sure every strip of purple and pink were the same length. Approving to his work, Ulquiorra left Orihime's room, he stopped at a window. Watching the moon for awhile and went on his way. Arriving to his room, he opened the door and entered. Going straight to his bed, Ulquiorra let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile…..**

Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, Ichigo, and Rukia were still on top of Halibel's tower, just watching the sand silently move by the wind. "So, how are you've been doing, Orihime?" asked Tatsuki. "Okay, a little sore but I'm fine," answered Orihime.

"Everyone is treating you okay?" Rukia asked.

Orihime nodded. The silence came back and no one said anything. Rukia looked at Orihime's form. Orihime was a little pale and thin, seeming like they're starving her to death.

"So, how's school?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki and Orihime started talking about school and stuff while Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida were calling the Soul Society on their discovery. Tatsuki turned around and saw them talking into something.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

The culprits looked at Orihime and Tatsuki. Ishida was the one who spoke, "We only came here for business." Orihime got up and slowly walked towards them. Tatsuki was standing now behind her watching. Chad, Rukia, Ichigo, and Ishida waited and looked at Orihime, worriedly. She walked passed them and kept going, then she started to run. Tatsuki looked angrily at the group.

"You know, that was so wrong in so many ways," she said. Tatsuki ran after Orihime.

**With Ulquiorra…..**

Ulquiorra was climbing up the stairs to Halibel's tower roof to get Orihime and others to help with the decorating. But to his surprise, the Onna's nakama was up there by themselves and Orihime and Tatsuki was nowhere.

"Where are Onna and Tatsuki?" he asked.

The Shingamis turned to him and stayed quiet. Ulquiorra walked towards them slowly and said, "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Ulquiorra, I can't find Orihime," yelled Tatsuki while running up the stairs.

Ulquiorra turned to her and ordered, "Tell me what happened?" Tatsuki told him everything that had conspired and he was getting angry by the minute. "You only came for business?" he asked the four. They nodded and Ishida added accidently, "We were the ones that gave the commander general to put a seal on Orihime to keep her safe." Ichigo punched Ishida on the back of his head.

"What the hell Ichigo," Ishida yelled. Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure slammed on the Shingamis shoulders and he seethed.

"That was your doing." Rukia and the boys were trying to ignore Ulquiorra's massive spiritual pressure.

"Answer me," Ulquiorra demanded harshly.

"We only did it to protect to her from harm," Ichigo said.

"Harm? What harm can be inflicted on her?" Ulquiorra asked. They were silent. No one spoke. Ulquiorra was getting impatient and was thinking about killing them but he couldn't. Ulquiorra turned around and commanded harshly, "Leave and don't ever come back." He walked towards Tatsuki.

"Let's hurry and find Onna," he said. Tatsuki nodded and they left the four behind.

"Orihime, where are you?" yelled Tatsuki.

Two hours already passed and they still couldn't find her. "I'm getting worried," Tatsuki said. She looked up at Ulquiorra and she couldn't find one inch of worry or sympathy in his expression. She scoffed and started looking around to see if she can spot her care-loving friend. While Tatsuki was doing that, Ulquiorra was following Orihime's spiritual ribbon. "Why didn't I see it?" Ulquiorra wondered. He was still angry at the four Shingamis for what they had done.

**Flashback continued….**

"Ran, you and Ulquiorra go back to General Yamamoto's office and get the other Captains down here," Torshiro demanded. Ran nodded and grabbed Ulquiorra's sleeve. Ulquiorra didn't budge. "Ulquiorra, you have to move. Standing here won't help her," Ran yelled. Ulquiorra stilled didn't move. "Rangiku, just go," ordered Torshiro. Ran nodded and ran back to the meeting room. Torshiro looked up at Ulquiorra who still haven't budge. Orihime's scream was getting louder by the minute.

"Why won't my body move?" Ulquiorra thought angry.

He stared at Orihime's bloody from and felt lost, guilty, anger, sad, lonely, betrayed, afraid, and helpless. Never in life has he ever seen her bleed or heard her scream bloody murder. The last thing he never wanted to see was her eyes and face losing every emotion that made him confused, but now he saw fear.

"Ulquiorra, say something," said Torshiro. Ulquiorra couldn't. He was just watching Orihime's blood filling the room in a tremendous rate.

Torshiro heard footsteps coming their way. He looked at Orihime and Ulquiorra. "What are they doing to Princess-sama?" asked Yammi. Aizen turned to Yamamoto. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

The old general stayed silent. "Orihime Inoue is the contract of our Truce," Yamamoto announced.

Everyone was silent with shock. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were furious but not as much as Ulquiorra was.

He turned his gaze to Yamamoto and said, "Do you know what you just done you idiot old man."

They turned their attention to Ulquiorra. He kept gazing at Orihime who went into unconscious after the machine went back into the ceiling.

"What should we do now, general?" asked a scientist.

Yamamoto said, "Put her in the infirmary ward."

They bowed and did what they were told. Ran came up next to Ulquiorra and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay," she reassured him. Ulquiorra removed her hand and disappeared.

Two weeks passed since Orihime's seal was placed (on her pelvis). No one has seen Ulquiorra since and now every soul reaper went out to find him. Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the other Espadas stayed in rooms near the infirmary. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida were at school in the World of the Living. Torshiro and Rangiku were in Orihime's room watching, waiting and hoping for her to wake up.

"Why?" Rangiku murmured. The only answer she got was the beep from the heart monitor.

"Why her, she didn't do anything. She doesn't deserve this," she yelled.

Torshiro looked up at her and said, "I know. Orihime is a sweet girl, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

They stood there looking over Orihime's limp form. "When do you think Ulquiorra would be back?" asked Ran. Before Torshiro could answer Ulquiorra came through the window. "What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked icily.

Rangiku heard his tone and replied angrily, "Looking over Orihime. You should be thanking us instead of being so cold about it. We didn't know about this. Also, where have you been for the past two weeks?" Ulquiorra just blinked and gave his full attention to Orihime.

"She looks peaceful," he mistakenly said out loud.

Ran and Torshiro stared at the Espada with indifference. Silence came over the room. The beeping from the heart monitor and the machine that was helping Orihime breath were the only things that were making the noise. Ulquiorra walked over to her side and started playing with her fiery orange locks very gentle.

"I was on the roof over the infirmary," he said. "I suppressed my spiritual pressure and turned invisible so no one could find me." They stayed quiet for a long time.

"Why didn't you stay by her?" asked Torshiro.

"I don't deserve to watch over her. I should've saved her but instead I stood there watching her blood coming out of her body and hearing her screams," Ulquiorra put.

"I never heard her scream or saw her blood before while she was in our custody," he replied. Ran walked closer to the bed and stared at Orihime. Silence was the only thing they had for company.

**End of Flashback**

No one, besides Grimmjow and Nnitora, deserved that kind of punishment. Feeling a bit worried about Onna he walked faster. Later they found her behind a great big boulder.

"Onna," Ulquiorra said. She didn't answer. Ulquiorra bent down and lifted her face by her chin. She looked up at him with red eyes and unshedded tears. He sighed and tried to think of something that would make her feel better. Then an idea came to mind.

"Onna, do you want to decorate your room?" he asked. Orihime's eyes light up.

"Really?" she said.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes, the room is already painted it just needs to be decorated." Orihime nodded and got up. Ulquiorra did the same and grabbed her hand; Tatsuki grabbed the other and they both walked back to Hueco Mundo.

"Hey Tatsuki, can you pass that butterfly and bat piece over here?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, here you go," Tatsuki said.

It had been four hours since the whole incident with Orihime's nakama. Ulquiorra had to leave the room (Orihime and Tatsuki booted him out) and was attending a meeting.

"It is now finished," exclaimed both the girls. The room was decorated with flower petals (Orihime's hairclips), purple butterflies that totally went well with the purple and pink stripes and bats, cats (all the Espadas release forms).

"Well, now all we need is some picture frames," Tatsuki said. Orihime agreed.

"Bye Tatsuki, come again real soon," yelled Orihime.

Tatsuki waved at Orihime who waved right back at her. Ulquiorra was opening a garganta to take Tatsuki back home. They walked through and the mouth closed behind them. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki walked silently through the darkness. "Tatsuki, did you have a wonderful time in Hueco Mundo?" asked Ulquiorra who decided to speak.

"Yes, even though those idiots ruined it but I did have fun. Thank you for inviting me," Tatsuki said.

"It's fine. We would love to have you over again," he said. There was a light at the end of the walkway and they stepped out in front of Tatsuki's place.

"Can I ask something of you?" Ulquiorra said. Tatsuki nodded. "I'm trying to do something to make the Onna smile and I was hoping that you can help me with that," he explained.

"Like how?" Tatsuki asked.

He thought for a moment and said, "Anything, if the school has a field trip or something like that tell me and I'll see if the Soul Society will approve." Tatsuki nodded and smiled. "That sounds good, okay partner. I'll see what I can do."

Ulquiorra nodded and said, "Thank you and see you tomorrow." He closed the garganta and left Tatsuki at the door.

"Hey Ulquiorra, what movie do you want to watch?" Orihime asked. Ulquiorra just came in her room along with Yammi, Wonderweiss, Grimmjow, Nnitora, Szayel and Halibel. "Anything that is not a chick flick or involves love in it," he replied. The others agreed.

"Okay, how about Kill Bill?" she said. Ulquiorra nodded. Orihime squealed and put it in the DVD player.

"Okay, all set. Do we have popcorn, pop, candy?" asked Orihime. They nodded.

"Okay, so let's start the movie." Before she pressed play Aizen, Gin and Tousen came in.

"Sorry, we're late. Gin had to get something," Tousen annoyingly said. "It's okay, find a place to sit," Orihime said. They did and the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Pain and the Surprise**

Ulquiorra was in the World of the Living, sitting down on a bench, talking to Tatsuki in the school courtyard.

"So, how is Orihime doing?" she asked.

"She's doing fine. Onna should be playing with Wonderweiss by now," Ulquiorra confirmed.

Tatsuki nodded understandingly. "So," Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and waited. "When is Orihime…...getting her seal?" she asked. He lifted one finger in the air and replied, "In one month. Why?" "I want to be there, in the room, with her," Tatsuki explained. Ulquiorra just stared at her with confusion, anger, and sadness.

"Hey Tatsuki, when is my Hime coming back?" asked Chizuru. Tatsuki sighed and shake her head in disgust at the hormone overflowing teen girl. Ulquiorra never really liked the red haired girl. Because 1) she is weird 2) too loud 3) gropes the same sex and 4) she keeps asking for his women (Ulquiorra hits author in the back of the head)….I mean charge. (Author's head is patted by Ulquiorra XD).

"Hey Ulquiorra, Aizen needs you," said Nnitora.

Ulquiorra looked at the Cinco Espada with indifference. He stood up from his seat and said, "Stay here and get the Onna's homework." Nnitora scoffed at his superior. Ulquiorra left and Tatsuki was dragging Chizuru away by the hair because she almost followed him to Hueco Mundo.

Orihime and Wonderweiss were playing Lost City of Uno. The game is quite simple. You have a city that you can get lost in and you have the Uno cards and set down whatever card you choose on the ground and there is a big screen that shows the other players your card. Whoever wins gets candy. The game ended in a tie. Wonderweiss 6 to Orihime 6. They tried playing other games but ties don't give up so easily.

"Okay Wonderweiss, what do you want to do now?" asked Orihime. Wonderweiss looked around the toy room and found a book. "Butterfly lady," he said showing her the book. She looked at the title and smiled.

"Eragon. Okay come sit on my lap and we'll read it," Orihime said. Wonderweiss squealed with delight and sat on her lap.

**With Aizen…**

Aizen was in his throne room. Drinking his jasmine ginger tea, and looking down at Ulquiorra. "I heard that Orihime is doing fine," Aizen complemented. Ulquiorra nodded. Silence. The silence was prolonging at the moment nothing but an awkward silence and the annoying sound of Aizen sipping his tea.

"Lord Aizen….," Ulquiorra said but nothing else came out. Aizen understood. He sighed and directed his eyes to the ceiling.

"Do what you think is right but make sure you speak it to me and that blasted old man," he said.

Ulquiorra nodded confirming that he understands. Aizen watched his favorite soldier with worry. "Ulquiorra seems different. I wonder why?" Aizen thought. Then it hit him. "He hasn't been the same since Orihime got that seal and became a Truce contract."

**Flashback**

Aizen went inside Orihime's room and saw Ulquiorra. "We have a meeting with the general," he said. Ulquiorra looked at him and turned his attention back to Orihime. "4th Espada, we have to go attend this meeting so we will come to an agreement with this Truce," he seethed.

"Why, can't I stay here?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen didn't say anything. He stared at his Espada and to Orihime, who was like a daughter to him, still unconscious.

He sighed and said, "Fine, you can stay but if she wakes up tell me and we'll leave. Understood?" Ulquiorra nodded and went back to looking over Orihime. Aizen left the room and went on his way to the general's office.

Ulquiorra was just staring at his charge sleeping peacefully. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. But he was seeing images of her screaming and her blood flying everywhere. He opened his eyes and looked at Orihime.

"Onna, I'm sorry. I should have done something to save you from this ordeal," he said. Ulquiorra diverted his eyes to the window, watching the activity that was going on the outside.

"Uulquiorra?" asked a waking Orihime shakily. He turned to her and sighed with relief.

"Onna, are you alright?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I i think so," she answered. She was about to sit up until a searing pain shot up from her pelvis to her spine. She slightly hissed; Ulquiorra gently pushed her down and said, "Be more considerate about your wellbeing. Lay back down." She did as she was told and laid back down. "What happened while I was unconscious?" she asked. Ulquiorra shrugged and turned his attention back outside.

Orihime was looking around the room that she was in. "This room is enormous," she thought.

"Onna," said Ulquiorra. Orihime looked his way. "We need to get you ready for to go back to Hueco Mundo."

Orihime nodded; she got out of the bed but she was having trouble standing without the wincing in pain. Ulquiorra watched her with amusement in his eyes. Orihime finally stood up and started putting on her clothes. She was good and ready to go.

"Follow me, Onna," Ulquiorra ordered. He held out his hand to her and she reluctantly accepted it. They walked slowly out of the room and trailed back to General Yamamoto's office. When they were close enough to the General's office Orihime stopped walking. Ulquiorra felt his being pulled and he looked at his charge to see that she was staring at the floor.

"What is wrong now Onna?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime lifted up her head to look at him.

"Ulquiorra, can I ask a favor of you?" Orihime said. Ulquiorra nodded. "When we get to Yamamoto taichuo's office can you let me walk on my own."

He nodded again and continued walking slowly for Orihime. They finally arrived at the office and like he promised, Ulquiorra released Orihime's hand. Orihime was taking deep breaths. She finally knocked and opened the door. She peeked in and smiled.

"Hello, I hope we're not interrupting," she concluded. Yamamoto shooked his head and motioned them in. Ulquiorra stayed close to Orihime and seated right next to her. The meeting continued like before.

The meeting was over proximately 11 pm. Ulquiorra carried a now sleeping Orihime in his arms and started walking through the big garganta to Las Noches.

"Everyone, go to your rooms and get some rest," Gin ordered. "Ulquiorra, I need to talk to you in my throne room," Aizen said. Ulquiorra took Orihime to her room and gently placed her on the couch and left.

**End of Flashback**

Sorrow came over him. During her stay, Orihime became his daughter, which every father would be proud of. Aizen was about to dismiss Ulquiorra when Wonderweiss busted in the room. Aizen and Ulquiorra looked at the boy with confusion.

"Um, Wonderweiss are you okay?" Aizen asked. Wonderweiss nodded his head.

"Then what is it? Is Orihime alright?" Aizen asked again.

Wonderweiss shooked his head no and tears were streaming down his face. Ulquiorra quickly sonidoed out of the throne room to where Orihime was in. He barged in and he saw Orihime on the floor in a fetal position.

"Onna, what is bothering you?" Ulquiorra asked. The only thing that he heard was a pained whimpers. "Onna, tell me what's wrong?" he said, with worry seeping out in his voice.

Orihime looked up at him and managed to say, "Ulquiorra, it really hurts." Ulquiorra lifted her up gently and hurriedly went to Szayel's lab. "Szayel, Onna needs medical assistance," Ulquiorra said.

"Alright, put her down on the bed," Szayel ordered. Ulquiorra placed her on the bed, watching her to make sure she was comfortable.

"So, where does it hurt?" he asked. Orihime couldn't answer because she was trying so hard not to scream.

"Her pelvis," stated Ulquiorra. "I think her seal is causing the excruciating pain."

Szayel nodded and went to his desk to grab a small tube. He handed it to Ulquiorra who looked at strangely. "Her seal wasn't fully completed so use this on her pelvis and the pain will go way," Szayel explained. "But apply it right now, so she can get rid of the pain." Ulquiorra nodded and did what he was told.

Orihime was asleep in his arms. Ulquiorra looked down on her and let his emotion barrier fall. "Why does she always seem peaceful when she sleeps?" Ulquiorra wondered. He sighed and continued on his way to her room.

**Surprise 1: Make Hime Happy**

"Okay, Ulquiorra. I do have one idea," Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra perked up. "What is it?" he asked. Tatsuki smiled at smiled at him, Ulquiorra felt like he was in for it.

"Do you really think this will work?" Ulquiorra asked.

He and Tatsuki were in Wales, England. (Some believed that king Author was reigning in Wales during the dark ages).

"Look, you want to make Orihime happy right?" Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"So, this will defiantly make her happy." Ulquiorra sighed mentally and went to work. Tatsuki went to the forest in search of bats and other animals. Ulquiorra went to the zoo. (AN/ I don't know why). He searched for an animal that will do its job. Then he found one. A saber tooth tiger. He looked around to make sure that no one could see what he was going to do. Making sure close was clear, he went inside and silently walked towards the animal.

The saber tooth was fast asleep when Ulquiorra was next to it. Ulquiorra gently and carefully pulled five strands of hair from the beast and left the same way he came. Tatsuki was deep in the forest still trying to find her little creature, but to no avail. So, she decided to go back. It did take awhile for her to find her way back but she did after Ulquiorra found her.

"Did your search become successful or not?" Ulquiorra asked. Tatsuki said no. he looked at her and shooked his head in disappointment.

"Come with me," he ordered.

They were back at the zoo. They looked at the direction board to find where the bat exhibit was.

"Here," Tatsuki said.

She pointed to the direction. For some reason, the bats were next to the elephants. Tatsuki went inside the habitat and approached a bat very quietly like. When she was next to it, she lifted her hand and quickly grabbed some fur (harshly, I might add) and left before the bats started making noise. They left the zoo and went to find the last ingredient they needed. A dragon scales. Those are very hard to find now a days. Ulquiorra found a cave, which he found in his research, used to border the greatest dragons in the world. A mixed elemental dragon.

Ulquiorra who was the strongest at the moment went in first. Ulquiorra motioned Tatsuki to follow. She did and got out a flashlight from her back pocket so they could see well. While waving the flashlight back and forth on the ground the light shined on something shiny on their right. Tatsuki carefully picked up each golden scale in a plastic bag.

"Okay, our first priority is done now for the second," Tatsuki announced. Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and their ride arrived. The Garganta opened in Szayel's lab and Ulquiorra and Tatsuki walked out before it closed on them.

"Szayel, we need you to make something out of these," Ulquiorra said. Szayel looked up from his experiment to give his full attention to his superior. Ulquiorra gave him the hairs of the bat and the saber tooth tiger and the scales of the greatest dragons. Szayel looked at them very carefully.

"Come back in two hours," he said. Ulquiorra nodded and left to Orihime's room.

Ulquiorra arrived at Orihime's room with her favorite book 'Fairytales.' He went inside and saw Orihime playing hide-n-seek with her ShunShun Rikka. He watched for awhile until he got bored.

"Onna," he said. "I thought you wanted me to read you a story when I got back?" Orihime stopped and so did her ShunShun Rikka Ayame, Shun'o, Tsubaki, Baigon and Hinagiku jumped on the couch and waited for Ulquiorra to sit next to her. He did and opened the book and read.

Two hours passed and Ulquiorra was on his way back to Szayel's lab. He finished reading to Onna not so long ago. He went inside the lab to see Grimmjow getting a medical checkup.

"It's on the table Ulquiorra, "Szayel said.

Ulquiorra went over to the table got the thing and left. He came back to Orihime's room and he heard Tatsuki and Orihime's voice. He put the surprise behind his back and entered.

"Hey Ulquiorra," Orihime said. "What's behind your back?" He didn't answer. Tatsuki smiled and cover Orihime's eyes. With her eyes cover, Orihime was getting kind of confused. Ulquiorra put the surprise on her lap and Tatsuki uncovered Orihime's eyes.

"Surprise," Tatsuki yelled. Orihime down and uncovered her surprise. It was an egg. An egg? Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra and Tatsuki with more confusion.

"It'll hatch in three, two, one," he said counting down. There was a cracking noise. Orihime looked down and saw a crack forming on the egg. A little head popped out, then another one and then another one. Three hybrids were out of their shell and looking around their new surroundings. Orihime squealed and clapped her hands silently. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki sighed with relief.

Ulquiorra grabbed the little ones and placed them on a warm blanket. Orihime was hugging Tatsuki and saying thank you over and over again. That kind of made Ulquiorra quite angry when he had helped as well and Tatsuki was getting all the credit.

"I helped too," he mumbled. Then Orihime gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, this is the best surprise I ever gotten," she said. Ulquiorra was surprised and shocked. Beside the fact that she just kissed him on the cheek but…His "charge" was smiling. Really smiling. At him.

"Can I have one Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime nodded. "Even Ulquiorra can have one," she exclaimed. Ulquiorra looked at her like she was crazy. But her smile melted away his doubts.

Ulquiorra and Tatsuki took the privilege to train the three hybrids. Since, the little ones already know how to breathe fire, fly, fight and somehow turn into humans. (Thanks to Szayel the perfect scientist). So, they decided to show them pictures to harm or kill whoever. There was a picture of Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, the scientist that put the seal on Orihime, and Yamamoto. It took two days but their accomplishment wasn't in vain. They were the strongest and smartest half-breeds in the whole world. Living or dead.

Orihime was her cheery self again. Tatsuki wants to shoot anyone who wants to come near her friend. Ulquiorra will kill anyone who takes Orihime away. And the three hybrids will protect their new parents and siblings from any sources of harm.

**The End of Surprise 1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Tatsuki's Shock**

It was a hot Monday morning, when Ulquiorra went to sensei Ochi English class to drop off and pick up Orihime's homework.

"Good morning," he said. Sensei Ochi stopped from what she was doing, turned to Ulquiorra and smiled.

"Hello Ulquiorra. Class look, it's Ulquiorra," she said.

"Hi," the class said. Ulquiorra waved at them. "Do you have Orihime-san's homework?" he asked. Sensei Ochi shook her head no. "There won't be any homework for her today. Today is no-homework week."

"Oh, that's why the other instructors didn't give me anything," Ulquiorra said with wonder. Sensei nodded.

"Well, okay," he said. He put the homework on the teacher's desk and waved goodbye.

He left the school building. He was back to his normal self.

"I'm so glad I picked up how to fake smile from Onna," he said. Just the thought of her, Ulquiorra felt warmth roll all over his body. He could still feel the kiss she gave him. His hand was on his right cheek, trying to memorize the feel and touch of her lips, the emotion that was in that one kiss and the warmth. He sighed contently.

"Hey Ulquiorra, our main mission is complete," yelled Tatsuki.

"How?" he asked. Tatsuki opened her school bag and got out a flier. "The class is going to Tokyo for 6 whole months. This would be perfect for us to take Orihime," Tatsuki explained. Ulquiorra took the paper from her and observed it.

"Six months?" he thought. "I'll discuss this at the meeting today," he announced.

"You mean we, right?" Tatsuki reminded him. He sighed.

"There's nothing that will change your mind is there?" he asked. Tatsuki crossed her arms and glanced at him. He opened the garganta and they both went in.

They went to Orihime's room first, then to Szayel's lab, then to the Soul Society.

"Welcome back," Torshiro said.

Bows were made and little conversation on the way. Everyone came to the meeting room and sat down. Yamamoto was sitting in the far end of the table. The scientists were waiting for Orihime to be dismissed from the general. Which he had given to the scientist. Orihime got out of her seat and walked towards the door. Tatsuki and Ulquiorra followed her.

"What are you doing?" grumbled Yamamoto.

"Onna asked us to be with her. Do you have a problem with that?" Ulquiorra nonchalantly challenged. Yamamoto grunted. Ulquiorra took it was a no and went inside.

The scientist really didn't mind Ulquiorra and Tatsuki being in the room at all. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki seated themselves in some chairs and observed the scientist strapping Orihime down.

"Do they really need to do that?" Tatsuki asked. He didn't say anything. If was still hard for him to talk about it. They watched the scientist getting everything ready. The head scientist gave the others the okay and they started the procedure.

Tatsuki watched with horror at her friend. Orihime's screams were louder than before. It took so much control from both Ulquiorra and Tatsuki from attacking. Orihime's blood was like flooding the room. Her blood was at Ulquiorra's waist. Tatsuki ran to the nearest window and upchucked her breakfast, then she screamed.

**Back at Hueco Mundo…..**

The three Halflings were waiting for their parents to come back home. Ju (the son) was reading books from the library that a servant left them. Ai and Angell (the daughters) were on the computer listening to some music. It was all fun and dandy when all of the sudden they heard a scream. "Hey, that's mommyTatsuki," they said. Ju put down his book, the girls turned off the computer and left.

They barged in the Soul Society burning every building, stomping on every Soul Reaper, hearing their screams of pain and their last breath leaving their now crushed lungs. Blood was splattered everywhere. Organs, spleens, lungs, liver, and intestines were sprawled over the whole ground. The Seireitei was over flowed with died bloody bodies covered in their own guts. (AN:/ just kidding. They did barge in but not the other stuff I just mentioned). They went straight in the room that their parents were in.

"What is wrong mommyTatsuki?" Ju asked.

Tatsuki was sitting down; blood covered half of her school uniform, rocking back in forth. Ulquiorra was in the same state as Tatsuki but different. His uniform was covered with blood but the only thing that was different was that he showed emotion of guilt, fear, anger, and losing control. Orihime was asleep, getting her blood some time replenish itself. The little ones were worried about their parents.

"Ai, Angell and Ju go sleep with your mom," Ulquiorra wearily said. The kids obeyed their father. They crawled right next to Orihime and went to sleep.

Ulquiorra went back to normal. He looked at Tatsuki who was still in a horrible state. He stood in front of her, grabbed her shoulders, and shooked some sense into her. Which did the trick; Tatsuki got out of her funk. She looked around the room. It was sparkling clean.

"We need to talk to them," Ulquiorra stated. She nodded. She got out of her seat and followed him out the room. Aizen and the others looked at them.

"We need to talk," Ulquiorra said. They nodded.

"The school is having a field trip to Tokyo for six months," Tatsuki explained. "And I was thinking is maybe Orihime can go?" Yamamoto stared at them with a thinking expression. "She can go but we, Shinigami, will also go," he announced. Ulquiorra was furious at the offer but this trip is going to help Orihime, so he kept his mouth shut. "But, she will have to get two seals on the day of the trip," he added. Ulquiorra was this (=) close to killing that man, but Orihime needs this. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki both nodded.

Orihime awoke from her slumber. Her little babies were still asleep. She picked them up and carried them out.

"Hello everyone," she said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her and smiled. They finally left that hell-hole and went on home.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ I put this back in the right spot this time and it is a story within a story. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bored**

**Having no homework and nothing else to do in her room instead of staring at the moon Orihime laid on her couch doing just that. Ulquiorra was at a meeting and she was alone in her room. Sighing, Orihime was playing with her Arrancar outfit from boredom. She looked around her room to see what she can do. The three hybrids were sleeping in their beds than her eyes stopped at the writing desk.**

**"Hmm, Ulquiorra did leave me some paper and pen and told me I can draw," she thought out loud. She got off the couch and walked over to the writing desk and started drawing. Orihime drew horses, dinosaurs, people, dogs, cats, and other things but she lost interest from drawing so she wrote a story instead.**

**Orihime's room door opened and Ulquiorra walked in with schoolwork and from the meeting with Aizen and his brothers and sisters. He gently placed her work on the desk.**

**"Hey Ulquiorra, how was the meeting?" she asked**

**Ulquiorra sighed and scrunched up his nose to release stress. "The meeting was bearable but long."**

**Orihime grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit on her lap. Ulquiorra laid his head on her shoulder and inhaled her scent.**

**"She smells just like the sunshine and roses," he thought enjoying the moment.**

**"Ulquiorra, I hate to disturb you but can you read this story and see if it's okay?" she asked so sweetly. Ulquiorra raised his head and grabbed the story from the desk surface and read it.**

The Manmade Hoodies

Chapter 1: The Apocalypses

It was the year 3034, and the world wasn't the same. I mean, not like it used to be. It happened in 2012… wait. I'm getting ahead of myself let me start in the beginning.

One thousand and twenty-two years back…..

It was early in the morning of December 21, 2012. Outside was bright and the snow was glistening with purity. The sun was high up in the sky looking down on everything that moved or slept during its turn up in the heavens. Audra's alarm clock beeped for her to get up and ready for school. She got up from the slumber and went to the bathroom before anyone else did. Audra took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Only grabbing a cereal bar and a to-go coffee, Audra left the house.

Taking the bus, to South Mary High School for Audra's last year of this containment hole. Audra looked out the window watching people walking, talking and on their phones with an angry face. Audra always wondered how it would feel if the world was completely different from what it is now. Trying to picture it was harder than she thought. The person in front of her was reading the business section in the New York Times newspaper. Audra was reading over his shoulder looking what was going on in the business world. Nothing. Just the same from last week. It was how the scientist had made new Hoodies for the fashion corporation.

School, the last place Audra wanted to be right now. She just arrived in time to hear the secretary say, "All seniors go to the gymnasium for a meeting." Sighing with annoyance, Audra went her way.

"Hello seniors," said the principle. Everyone cheered except for Audra; she was reading the War of two Worlds, and said under her breath, "Idiots." "Are you ready of leaving this place to a new world? I hope you are, because it's time for you to show the world what you are made of," he said all pumped. The senior school body roared with excitement. Then suddenly, the wall was torn down by some unknown force. The smoke spread all over the gymnasium.

A cheerleader who went by the name Sara saw what was coming out of the clearing screamed and tried to run away to no avail. She was choked to death by strings. The smoke was finally cleared and they saw something that they didn't really would ever happen. Hoodies hovering in the air and was killing every senior in their sights. Audra was in shock. "Hoodies?" she asked herself. "How?" but before she could think about it a Hoodie tried to choke her with one of its strings. She dodged it and ran down the bleachers and left the gym to outside the school.

Outside with the snow and the cold, Audra was freezing, but she ignored it. The only thing she saw was Hoodies. Hoodies everywhere! There was Hoodies down the street, in houses, in the stores and in the funeral homes. Everywhere she turned, people were running for their lives from the killing machines. It felt like the world was spinning and Audra was getting dizzy from it. She gasped for air and tried to calm down from frightening realization. The world was at the end and it was today. It was finally here.

Chapter 2: The Escape

Audra ran home from the school, hoping that her family was still there and alive. She stumbled with her keys and they fell on the porch. She picked them up and tried again. The door unlocked and she pushed the door open forcedly. "Mom, Dad, Lillian, you home?" she worriedly said. No answer. She was getting scared now. She ran upstairs to her parent's room. They weren't there getting ready for the day. Then she went Lillian's room. Nope, she wasn't there either. Audra was alone and she didn't know what to do now. Of course she knows how to take of herself but she wanted someone to yell at or argue with about stupid things. But she doesn't have that now.

It was two days since the meeting and the abduction of the Hoodies. Audra was locked up in the house, in her room, moping. Looking up at her ceiling she pondered on what she should next. She drifted from the ceiling to the picture she treasured the most. It was from the fieldtrip her class had taken to see her science fair project. She got the chance to meet her hero that she always dreamed of marrying one day besides of the age difference between them. It was almost like yesterday, when they went…..

Flashback…

The bus was just arriving at the lab in South Dakota. Being the only one to be jittery, Audra wanted out of the bus and see how her invention was approved by the scientists. The bus finally stopped and Audra couldn't wait for the door to open so she opened the window and jumped out. She landed perfectly. When the door opened she got scolded by the teacher. They went in and were greeted by the head of department of studies.

He was on dashing looking fellow. He was tall and built for a scientist, his hair was a shady brown and his eyes were a crystalline brown. His smile was welcoming and his posture was so elegant that it was so hard to tell if he was from this generation or the generation before. "Hello, I'm Professor Nicks and I'll be your guide today," he said in a tenor voice. The girls were swooned over by him and Audra just smiled at with joy. "It's an honor and a privilege to have the most creative class to come visit us." He continued. Audra blushed with embarrassment. He chuckled a bit and said, "Follow me and see how the progress is doing." He walked into a room filled with chemicals and boards covered with equations and compounds.

They continued to another room filled with scientists standing around Audra's invention. The quantum continuum traveling machine. It was a beauty alright. The shape was like a watermelon with a portal attached to it. It was the most exciting day for her. "Well, if it isn't the young lady who made this invention. I got to say I'm impressed," said a scientist. Audra turned to the one who spoke and saw was speechless. It was him. The head scientist Josh Pische. He was everything she imagined. Nice hair, a great smile, gorgeous bod and the face that fits the body of a God. "Thank you," she squeaked. He smiled at her and nodded.

"So, tell us. What does this do?" he asked. Audra straightened up and replied, "This invention shows you what will happen in the future." "It's kind of like a time machine?" one scientist asked. "Not really. It shows you what to expect in the future. Like for an example. If Norway went into war with the Israelis for whatever product that they have, this invention will show what would happen after," she said. The scientist nodded and totally understanding and wrote it down on his notepad. The fieldtrip was so long that Audra never wanted to leave. She showed the scientists how to work the invention and how to treat the machine with care so it won't rust or be in shambles.

"Well it looks like you have to go but before you do, you wouldn't mind if we take a picture of you with us?" asked Nicks. Audra said, "Of course not." So the scientist each had gotten a picture with Audra. Josh Pische was the last one to take a picture with her and she tried not to blush. The picture was taken and the class left. Audra had copies of the pictures she took with the scientists but her favorite was with Josh.

End of Flashback…..

Waking up from her stupor, Audra went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. But she forgot there wasn't any food in the house. So she went out to the store to buy some. She had to be very careful out there. Even though the streets were deserted but the Hoodies were still watching and waiting for victims to kill. Peeking out on every corner, Audra made her way to the store without a hitch. Going inside she bought everything she needed and went on her way back home.

But when she got there the Hoodies was destroying her house. She hid behind a neighbor's fence and hid. "Where can I go now?" she wondered. She looked around trying to see if there was anything she could use to escape. There. Right across the street was black BMX convertible. She silently moved towards the car, opened it and started it. The Hoodies heard the car and started going towards it. She closed the door and drove off very fast. The Hoodies followed her and tried to roll the car over but she accelerated the gears and escaped them.

Chapter 3: New Home

She was on the road for three weeks trying to find a place to stay for the night or so. But she couldn't find one. What luck! Already feeling tired and hungry, Audra parked the car in the middle of the road and slept. Morning came and she got up. Rubbing away the sand that the sandman left for her and looked about the road to see if any Hoodies were around. Seeing that the Hoodies weren't out here she started the car again and went on her search for a place.

Coming up to route 90, she found a farm. She went into the driveway and parked the car. She got out with the food in hand and walked up to it. Feeling cautious, she found a shovel. She grabbed it and rose next to her head. The door was a far already so she pushed it. The house was dark and gloomy. It felt like no one had lived for awhile. She walked in and searched the house. Nothing. The place was totally secured. No Hoodies and no danger at the moment.

Nothing was compared to the life she started now. Months had passed and gone and she was still alive. The electricity was out but she made another electrical box out of recyclables and the place running again. She checked the kitchen and went to the fridge. The food didn't look spoiled or smelled like one so she decided to make something to eat. Getting a pot and pouring hot water in it, she put salt and some noodles. She was going make her famous Spicy Noodle chili. It took awhile but her chili was finished. She got bowl, grabbed a spoon and scooped up some of the chili and put in the bowl. She ate chili in silence. Feeling a little alone for being in a big house she went outside to the barn. Going inside she saw horses and cows. A smile atoned on her face. The emotion of having something else she dreamed of having was overwhelming. She went towards the horses and petted one. Audra laughed when the horse decided to nozzle her hand. Feeling content, she decided to ride it. Getting everything she needed. A harness, blankets, and reins she climbed on the horse and rode it out of the barn.

Chapter 4: The World

Audra's POV:

The world is changing. Everything isn't red, blue, green, or black. It's grey. Grey! Seeming like it used to be, plants want to grow and harvest and give off their seedlings to grow and go through the same process. But the world is cruel. There are no plants no trees and no people left to account for. The news is still on but it's old news gone badly. It was mostly about the weather and other stuff that they always get wrong. Wanting to destroy the television, I left the room and went upstairs to get some sleep or try to make a new invention that would stop the Hoodies.

How many days has it been? Six or seven? I lost count. Nothing matters anymore. I could end my life and b done with it. But then what? Wait until the heaven's gate opens up and accept me in or kick me out and let me live in hell for eternity? Maybe it can be so simple not to be so depressed. Maybe there are people out there that are still alive and waiting for more people. Maybe everyone is dead I'm only believing that my fact is true. But it's not. Can this get any worse or simply boring? I made every invention possible that I drawn in my "Invention Journal." Sigh. What am I doing? Moping will not help me stop these things. I must suck in my gut and get on with my life and bring back earth back to its glory. Yeah, let's get to work brain. The world needs t be saved from this disaster.

Chapter 5: The End

It was finished. The inventions she made were complete and ready to go into battle. Her body ached form the strain she put it through and it want to be cleaned from the grime and the sweat. She obeyed her body wishes. Taking a shower and getting something in her stomach made her happy but exhausted from the lack of sleep. She turned on the radio and slipped into slumber listening to classical music.

Sleeping 48 hours wasn't that bad. Was it? Yeah it was. Still tired and wanting to go back to sleep, Audra clumsily walked downstairs and turned on the Telly. There on the news was Josh Pische looking worried and scared out of his mind. Well, not really but if he did then he should be a actor instead of a scientist. "Hello, my name is Josh Pische and I'm here holding a refuge for those who are still alive and in need of assistance. So, please come to this address showing at the bottom of the screen and come. All are welcome," he said. He smiled and he was gone. Audra stared at the tv screen for a long time. Her mind was spinning from the knowledge that her hero was still alive and not only that but there was others too. She jumped up for joy and ran to the car without closing or locking the door. Even if she could lock the door, she doesn't have a key and left for her old home town.

She drove way above the speed limit to get back home. Having a smile and jittery of a five year old, she whooped in the air and drove faster. Arriving at 5pm at her old home town, Audra went to the lab, got out of the car and ran inside. There she was in the middle of the room surrounded by people. She twirled around in circle and was stared at by people in the room. She ignored them and went out to find the head honcho. She found him in the room with her invention. "Hello Mr. Pische," she nervously said. He turned around by the sound of his name. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Welcome back, Audra," he said. She nodded and went up closer to him. He put an arm around her and marveled at her creation. "You know this was the best week for me," he said. Audra looked up at him and wondered what he meant by that so she waited for him to continue. "Have you ever felt like no one really appreciates you?" Audra said nothing. "Well, I did. People say the world be destroyed by unknown forces but we still can't conclude that logic as of late." Audra was getting confused by this man. He wasn't making any sense at all. "This is a blessing, Audra. And now you are here to see it in a new way."

Audra stepped back from the man. "W-what do you mean by that?" she asked. He laughed evilly and said, "The world needed a change Audra. And it will get that when I kill all the children on this beautiful planet of ours." Audra ran and ran until she was not in the lab anymore. But she was captured by the Hoodies. She struggled from the grasp but to no avail. "Let go of me," she screamed. "They can't do that without my say so," said Josh. He walked towards Audra and grabbed hold of her chin gently. "Darling, I would love to keep you but you also must go," he put. He let go of her and walked away laughing.

Audra's POV:

Feeling defeated for the first time in my life is absurd. How could I lose to him? Of course he is hot and smart and good looking but I have brains and I use them for their purpose. So why am I stuck in this place? I came here for a way to escape from this tragedy and live like I used to but that is not the case. I'm smart and intelligent so enough of this crap let's get out of here.

End of POV

For being Audra, she defeated the Hoodies very easily. With a rock, if you must know. They do come in handy you know. She went to find her ex-hero and found him at the square. "Hahahahahaha, squirm you little nobodies. You will be the death of us all," yelled Josh the famous Scientists. Audra came out and saw her favorite scientist in the world. Josh Pische. "Why is he here? Is he the one controlling the Hoodies?" she wondered. "Ha, you puny little teenagers how does it feel now? You think you're so high and mighty, but in reality you're not?" he screamed up to the heavens. Audra looked up at her hero with respect but also with disgust. She grabbed a rock and threw at him. But instead it hit the controls and it blew up.

"Nooooooooo," said Josh. He ran away and the town was in shambles. Audra looked around and there was no one. She was on her own. A smile crept up to her face and she went her merrily way back home.

Back in the year of 3034…..

It seems like you haven't been interested in the time of the future. This is the future that we will have. Either you want it or not. I'm still the last human in my home town, Comino Staff. I try not to travel very much just in case if the Hoodies are still out there. I know I destroyed them all but I'm being very cautious. I do sell my inventions to other countries and states to feed and clothe myself during the seasons. I'm in a certain age that no human being has ever stretched in the age group. I must go now. The time for me is out of proportion and I need to create another invention for the new generation and the next generation.

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Audra's story went worldwide after the incident. Everyone believes her story is a myth and she still lives in her home town. But no one knows for sure. During her travels to other states, she adopted four twin brothers and daughters. Taught them everything she knew until her death. She died at the age of 3016. Audra's legacy continued to spread over the years.

**End of Story**

**Ulquiorra finished reading the story. He read it again and again and again until the midnight came. He looked over at his 'charge' sleeping on the couch. He placed the story back on the desk and walked over to Orihime's sleeping form. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead longingly. Ulquiorra crawled next to her and fell asleep and dreamed about them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Shopping and Smile**

There were two more months until the trip and Ulquiorra couldn't take it anymore of how unprepared they were going to be. He went to the Espada meeting grabbed everyone (even Aizen, Gin and Tousen), went to the high school, flashed a fake smile to sensei Ochi, grabbed Tatsuki and went to the mall. "Ulquiorra, why did you bring us all here?" Yammi asked. Ulquiorra looked at them and pointed at the shops. "Shopping," he replied.

"The Tokyo trip is two months away and we do need to be prepared. Also, I got Yamamoto's credit card out of his desk without him noticing." Everyone looked at him in pure shock. Rangiku and Torshiro came with the other Gotei 13 squad.

"I really didn't think that you had the guts to do that Emoking," Grimmjow said teasingly. Ulquiorra ignored him. "Ulqui, I can do Orihime's cloths, since she's not here," Ran claimed. Ulquiorra nodded in approval.

Tatsuki went with the girls to do some shop while browsing through the junior section. Picking out various different styles of clothing, tank tops, low cut jeans, jeans, sweaters, swimsuits, etc. Ran, Isane, Unohana and Halibel were having a hard time looking for cloths for them and Orihime.

"Is there a problem ladies?" asked a store clerk.

"Yes, there is," said Halibel.

"We can't find any cloths that would fit us," whined Ran.

The store clerk stared at them and called her manager. The manager came and saw the four ladies. "I see, follow me," he said. They followed him to the obese section. "I hope this helps what you are searching for," he said. Ran, Isane, Unohana and Halibel were furious. "You think we're fat?" they yelled. The manager and the store clerk were afraid.

**With Tatsuki…**

"Tatsuki, are you five finished here?" Ulquiorra asked, followed by the boy group.

"I am but I don't know about the other four are," she exclaimed.

Then there was an explosion on the other side of the store. Tatsuki and the boys ran towards the noise and found Halibel and Ran throwing cloths and Isane and Unohana throwing hangers at the employer and employee.

"I'm guessing they said something to those four," Yammi said. They looked up at the sign and then they knew why. Ulquiorra sighed.

"I'll be right back," he said.

He left, leaving the others with the crazy girls. He came back with some bags.

"Halibel, Rangiku and the two other females I don't know let's go," he ordered.

"No, we didn't find any cloths that would fit us," they whined.

Ulquiorra lifted the bags and replied, "I found some at a different store. Let's go. I'm hungry and I want some food." They stopped throwing cloths, grabbed the bags from Ulquiorra and looked through them. The store manager and clerk both mouthed, "thank you," to Ulquiorra, who just nodded. They left the store that was now covered in cloths and half destroyed in the obese section.

**At the Food Court…..**

They finally arrived at the food court. Ulquiorra went over to subway. Yammi, Grimmjow, Nnitora and the other guys went to A&W, and the girls went to the salad bar. They found a booth that would hold them all near the back. They sat down and started eating. In mid bite of his ham and turkey sub, Tatsuki said the most random thing that Ulquiorra ever heard that was ridicules to his character.

"Ulquiorra, I think it'll be a good idea for you to smile, really smile, during the whole trip." Ulquiorra looked up and replied a flat out, "no," then went back to eating his meal.

"Come on, do it for Orihime," Tatsuki teased.

He glared at the girl for mentioning Onna's name. Now everyone at the table was looking at him, smiling. Then the battle began. Person after person was agreeing to Tatsuki's statement. What surprised him the most was that Byakuya even agreed. Already getting a headache from the mental battle in his head and the constant pleas for him to smile Ulquiorra had enough.

"Fine, I'll do it, just shut up and let me finish my food in peace," he groaned. Tatsuki smiled with triumph.

Their shopping spree was finally over. (Two weeks of shopping). Ulquiorra was tired of the constant mood swings that Halibel, Rangiku, Isane and Unohana have every time when someone calls them fat. The credit card bill was way over its limit and everyone was tired. They went home for some sleep. Ulquiorra went to Orihime's room just to check if she was sleeping. Seeing that she was, still looking like an angel from heaven. He walked towards the couch, gently picking her up; he lay down on the couch with her half on top of him. Both were sighing with content. Feeling the warmth consume their bodies. Orihime dreamed of her family being safe from bloodshed with each other. Ulquiorra dreamed of lustful things that he could do with Orihime. Ju, Ai, and Angell came and crawled up the couch to sleep with their parents. Tatsuki was sleeping on the other side of Orihime, sleeping and holding her friend's hand, fearing that she might disappear forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Vacation Starts Now!**

The day was finally here. Everyone was excited for a little peace, quiet and fun. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki went to the Soul Society really early so Orihime can receive her two seals and get going.

"Hey Ulquiorra is everything ready?" Tatsuki whispered.

He nodded, while ignoring the screams and the smell of blood that belonged to Orihime. They waited for the scientists to be done with Orihime. Two hours passed, and they were getting restless. Tatsuki was pacing around the room while Ulquiorra, being Ulquiorra, stayed put staring at the door. After a couple minutes, the door finally opened and Orihime's head peeked out.

"Hi," she said. Tatsuki smiled sadly at her friend/sister.

"Onna, we have something to show you," Ulquiorra said. Orihime's eyes lit up with excitement. Oh, how much Ulquiorra loves it when her eyes do that.

"What is it, Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he put.

She pouted up at him. Ulquiorra was amused by the sudden change. Tatsuki covered her eyes while Ulquiorra opened garganta to Tokyo. They walked through and arrived at the city. Ulquiorra was already in his gigai, dressed in khaki shorts, a black polo shirt, two medal bracelets on each wrist and puma shoes. Tatsuki was in short blue-jean, pink tank top, with white gym shoes. Tatsuki changed Orihime in a white skirt, a t-shirt that said Sugar Sweet and sea blue sandals.

The garganta opened and the sight of Tokyo was viewed. Everyone looked at them and waited for Orihime's reaction. Tatsuki uncovered Orihime's eyes and backed away. Orihime squinted her eyes from the brightness. "Why is it so bright out here?" she wondered. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the middle of the sidewalk, gawking like an idiot, in a big city.

Ju, Ai and Angell came running towards her and joyfully said, "Why are you crying mommyHime?" Orihime smiled at her hybrid children and said, "Because I feel free and happy. No one has done this for me before."

Ulquiorra was standing right next to her, watching her go emotional over this trip.

"You know, we have six months here and you're crying," he said.

Orihime looked at him in shock. "S-six months?" she stuttered.

Ulquiorra nodded with a smile. "What do you want to do or go first?" he asked while grabbing for her hand. Orihime entwined their fingers and replied, "The mall." Ulquiorra and everyone else laughed. "Okay, the mall it is," he said. He gave her his real smiles and she did too, but her smile was like a supernova. Ulquiorra stared at her with a content look.

"This will be the best trip/vacation ever," he thought heavenly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dreams are in _Italics_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Nightmare**

It was a week since sensei's class and Orihime's party arrived. The Espadas, Shinigami's, and Tatsuki were at the beach, while sensei Ochi's class were still at the hotel. They were having a good time at the beach, enjoying the sun, the beautiful ocean and the sand between their toes. Well, almost everyone was enjoying themselves on that fine day at the beach. Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Ishida were watching Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Tatsuki building a Las Nochas sand castle with Ai, Ju, Angell, Lilynette and Wonderweiss.

"Why them and not us?" Rukia pouted.

Ichigo shrugged and sipped some of his soda, Chad was staring at the ocean with complete utter silence, and Ishida was watching Orihime smiling at Ulquiorra. Don't touch her you damn Arrancar," he mentally threatened. Rukia watched the activity in front of her, and then an idea popped into her head. "How about, we ruin their fun while we are here. What do you think guys?"

Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ai, Ju, Angell, Lilynette, and Wonderweiss were just putting the finishing touches on their sand castle.

"It's now finished," claimed Tatsuki.

All of them smiled with pride over their masterpiece. Ai went over to her Grandpa Aizen to grab a camera out of the beach bag. She came back with Rangiku trailing right behind her. Ran took the camera from the little girl and told everyone to pose. After taking ten pictures, Orihime and Rangiku went over to the snack stand to buy ice cream for them. The rest stared at each other and nodded congrats, and then they turned back to their masterpiece and saw it was destroyed by walking stragglers' feet. And those stragglers' feet belonged to Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida, who was smiling evilly.

"Sorry about your lame sand castle", Ichigo sarcastically said.

"Yeah, why don't you build the Seireitei instead," Rukia giggled. The four started laughing hectically.

"What happened to the sand castle?" a voice asked behind them.

All of them turned to see Orihime and Rangiku carrying two trays, of vanilla ice cream, each and had the look of disappointment. Ju, Ai, and Angell ran to her screaming, "Strawberry, purple midget, giant and corpse trampled it." Orihime looked up at her "friends" with a questioning look in her eyes. Rukia lied, "No, it wasn't us. It was the water. The water washed the castle away." Orihime stared over at the water and looked at the sand that was built as Las Nochas. She made sure it was three to four feet away from the waves and currents. It was. She gave her now fake friends the cold shoulder and gave her group their ice cream.

Sensei Ochi and her class finally decided to come to the beach. Orihime, Rangiku, Halibel and Yoruichi came running out the water and dried themselves with their beach towels. The guys on the beach were staring at hem with lustful glee and were getting massive nosebleeds. Jinta was slowly creeping behind them and looked nervously behind him at Nnitora and Grimmjow, who were giving him the okay sign. Jinta turned back to the girl's and snatched their bikini tops off and ran for his life. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki heard screams. Ulquiorra turned to see Orihime trying to cover her big busty boobs, so were Halibel, Rangiku, and Yoruichi. All the guys had the biggest nosebleeds at the sight and some even fainted from the lack of blood. Tatsuki grabbed some towels and covered the four.

"Good job, kid," Nnitora snickered.

"Yeah, that was priceless," Grimmjow agreed. Jinta was feeling scared. He knew he was going to get in so much trouble if Tessai found out.

The girls were given t-shirts to wear until their tops were found. Orihime sat down next to the kids under an umbrella. "Hey mommyHime, can we play a game in the water?" Ju asked. She nodded and said, "Don't wonder too far." They ran into the water playing Marco Polo. She watched them with a smile on her face. Reminiscing, the time when Sora and her went to the park and played with kids there on the day of the Tabanata Festival. Watching the fireworks. She was five at the time. "Maybe, I can ask Tatsuki to videotape the Festival for me?" she thought.

"Orihime, it's time to go back to the hotel," Ulquiorra said. She got up, called the kids back and they left.

It was 8:00 and the hotel kitchen was closed, night workers already at work. Ochi's class was up talking and watching movies. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ulquiorra were telling ghost stories. Yammi was shaking form fear of the Jason Boogieman to come after him. Nnitora and Grimmjow were hiding under the bed, teeth chattering from the fear. Orihime and Tatsuki were under the covers, shivering from the cold and with anxiety. Ulquiorra paused from telling his story to watch his audience, putting a bit of pressure on their conscious.

He smirked a little, "Then he crawled through the crawlspace and he….jumped from the space and killed every single person with his silencer, chopped off their heads, and put it in soups and ate his fill." Girly screams was heard from Grimmjow, Nnitora and Yammi. Tatsuki and Orihime pointed and laughed with gusto at the three frightened Espadas.

"Pathetic trash," said Ulquiorra.

"Shut up you emofreak," screamed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra chuckled and grabbed a bottle of wine that was made with sour green grapes. He gulped three-fourths of the bottle.

"Pass the bottle will ya?" Nnitora seethed. "I'm dying of thirst over here." Tatsuki and Orihime synchronized rolled their eyes at him. Ulquiorra tossed him the bottle and sat next to Orihime.

"So, whose turn is it?" Yammi asked.

"Mines," Tatsuki said. "Orihime, I'm going to need your help." Orihime already knew where this was going so she gave a smile and went into action.

"Once upon a time, there was a guy named Santiago Mucssloso…"

_The sun was rising in the east side of a meadow. Ulquiorra was standing in a vast of flowers. "It's just like Onna. Beautiful, pure, and bright," he thought. He could stare at its radiance all day, if he wanted to wear glasses because of his stupidity. The sun directed her shine behind him. He turned and saw Orihime. She was wearing a two piece dress that was showing off her bellybutton and her v line that almost showed her pelvis where her seal was located. They stayed where they're at, just watching each other, silently._

_Ulquiorra stared at his charge with want. He looked at her body up and down already getting hard in his nether regions while he was walking towards her. With each step he made she was getting farther away from him. He started running to but to no avail. She was farther away from then before. The he ran the farther she seemed to be. Then something strange happened. The sky opened and fire came down in a shape as a hand, grabbed her by the waist. Ulquiorra ran even faster and tried to save her but it was too late. The fire carried her near heavens gates and snapped her in half, and then the sky closed. Her blood rained down on him and reality seeped in. She was gone. The only sound that he heard was her screaming out to him to save her and the snap of her bones. But he couldn't. He lost her, the only woman he ever loved, is now gone and he wasn't fast enough to get to her in time._

Ulquiorra quickly sat up and was breathing heavily from his dream. Sweat was trailing down his body. Ulquiorra got out of the bed and left his room. He walked around his floor trying to get the dream out of his head. The image of her being snapped in half was the last thing he thought would happen. Hearing her scream out his name should've been a turn on but it wasn't, she was screaming out his name for help, to be rescued by him and him only. He closed his eyes while he walked. Trying to search for inner peace of mind but couldn't find any. "What did the dream mean?" he thought. "Did it have to do with the seal?" the more he thought about it the more he was frightened of losing her, even if it was a dream.

He decided to go on the roof to get some air. Going up the stairs and opening the door, the sight wasn't what he hoped for. Orihime was sitting on the roof in her pajamas watching the moon like she used to back in Hueco Mundo.

"Orihime, what are you doing up so late?" he asked. She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep so I came up here. Why are you here?" she replied.

"Same," he answered. He sat down next to her and watched the moon in her beauty. They stayed silent for a while. It was a comfortable silence but it was getting old real fast. So Orihime put it to an end.

"Ulquiorra, do you think this was a good idea?" she asked.

"Yes I do. Why?" he said.

"I don't want any of this hostility from anyone while I'm here." Ulquiorra looked at her with disappointment but with understanding. She didn't want of her being here cause any problems.

"I understand what you are talking about but nobody is feeling that except your so called nakama. Your class, your teacher, some of your Shinigami friends, and others want you here and we want you to have fun. So, don't get up all in a funk and just be happy and enjoy the time you have here," he exclaimed. She watched him from the corner of her eye and smiled that he was telling the truth.

"Thanks, I needed that," she whispered. Ulquiorra nodded. They stayed like that for a while looking at the moon.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Orihime asked on the way downstairs. Ulquiorra stopped and thought about it for a bit.

"If you want," he said.

Orihime smiled and went down the stairs as fast as she can. Ulquiorra saw this and he laughed a bit. They made it to his room and they both crawled in the bed. Orihime snuggled closed to Ulquiorra who was holding her in his arms. They both fell asleep. Ulquiorra would wake up every five minutes to make sure that she was still there. She was her breathing slow and peaceful to the mind. He smiled and kissed her head and went back to sleep, dreaming of him and her like this for a long time from now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Day Dream Nightmare**

The worst wake-up call you can ever receive is someone yelling "the house is on fire," or loud noises, or the sound of thunder, or someone breaking in your home. Well, for Ulquiorra, it was the sound of a phone ringing off the hook, especially hotel phones. Ulquiorra tightened his hold on Orihime and groaned with satisfaction and displeasure. Satisfaction was Orihime was safe and sound, was still in his arms, and not in the sky; the displeasure was the phone ringing very loud and disturbing his sleep. Orihime opened her eyes and turned to the phone.

She picked it up and sleepily replied, "Hello?"

"Yes, this is the breakfast wake up call. I'm calling to tell you that breakfast is ready," chimed the desk attendant.

"Thank you," said Orihime.

The attendant said good day to her and hanged up the phone. Orihime place the phone back on its hook gently, she turned to Ulquiorra, who was still sleeping. She stared at him for awhile, looking at his cute sleeping face. "He looks just like a little kid," Orihime thought. Orihime started playing with his hair, Ulquiorra sighed with content and a smile on his face. She played with his hair a bit longer before she decided to wake him up from his slumber.

"Ulquiorra, it's time for breakfast," she said. He groaned out a "no".

"Why?" she asked.

He opened one eye and sighed, "Because, I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for souls." "And you," he mentally added. Orihime mouthed 'o' and kept playing with his hair.

"Kisuke can help with that," she cheerfully said. Ulquiorra sighed, released Orihime from his arm prison and got out of the bed. "Fine," he sadly replied.

"Well well well, look who's finally awake from their little slumber," Grimmjow smartly put while Ulquiorra and Orihime arrived in the dining room. The room area was quite a beauty. The rooms' décor theme was cheery blossoms. The floor was covered with cheery petals, the tables had vases filled with the branches with budding cheery blossoms and the waiters' all had a blooming blossom in each of their shirt pocket.

"Wow," Orihime breathed out. Ulquiorra agreed. They walked towards the table that Grimmjow, Nnitora, and Tatsuki occupied.

"So, why was Pet-sama sleeping with you last night?" Nnitora asked slyly. Ishida ears perked up and his anger was about to come out tenfold if Ulquiorra didn't answer the question correctly.

"That's none of your concern Quinta," Ulquiorra bluntly put.

Grimmjow leaned over to Nnitora and whispered, "He must've tapped that so hard last night that he doesn't want to tell us the details."

They both laughed heartily. Ishida heard that part loud and clear as rain, his chair slid loudly across the floor and he slowly walked up to the other side of the dining room. Ulquiorra walked up behind them and laughed like an evil scientist and whispered in their ears, "boo." Nnitora and Grimmjow flew out of their seats and grabbed hold of the pink chandeliers, shaking like kittens. Orihime, Tatsuki and Ulquiorra laughed. Ishida placed his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and forcibly turned him around.

"What do you want, Quincy," Ulquiorra steamed.

"What was it that I heard about you sleeping with ORIHIME," Ishida half screamed.

Ulquiorra flicked off his hand from his shoulder and replied, "That is not your concern and why do you care? As I remember correctly, you and your friends have shown me that you really don't care about Onna."

The mall. How can people stand it? The place is always crowed and numerous of customers talking in high volumes. Tatsuki hates the mall (so do I).

"Let's go in here and see what they got," Orihime said.

She and Tatsuki went inside Daimaru Department Store. Orihime went on looking for anything that might catch her eyes and Tatsuki was staring at the new pair of shoes she always wanted but they weren't out quite yet in stores.

"I got to get these," she murmured "I'll have to ask Ulquiorra to buy them for me."

"Dad, can we go somewhere else?" whined Ju.

Ulquiorra wanted to say yes so badly but he couldn't. "I wish that was simply so son," he groans. Ai and Angell were being carried by Yammi and Gin. Ulquiorra still had Yamamoto credit card in his pocket. The guy group was just walking around the mall aimlessly with no intentions of buying anything. Wonderweiss stared at every single young lady that was closely reminded him of butterfly lady.

"Ulquiorra," someone yelled.

Ulquiorra turned at his name and saw Tatsuki running towards him. "Tatsuki is something wrong?" he asked. Tatsuki panted a bit before she got any words out.

"I was wondering if you can buy these shoes that I've been looking at for awhile now," she begged. He looked at her and sighed. "Fine, I'll buy them but you owe me big time." Tatsuki whooped and dragged him to the store that had the shoes. She got them off the shelf and pulled Ulquiorra to the checkout desk.

"That would be 1000 yen," said the cute guy clerk. Ulquiorra gave him the credit card and signed for the shoes.

"Happy?" he asked Tatsuki. She nodded and ran over to Orihime.

Ulquiorra looked over to Orihime and wondered about his dream from last night. The dream was so vivid in his mind and it was hard not to forget about it. He stared through her and went into dreamland.

_Ulquiorra was at the beach watching the waves tread over their sisters with merry fun. It was peaceful and he was in bliss. Then something caught his eye. Something was bobbing in the water. He got off the sand and walked closer to the ocean. Whatever that object was got his attention. The object was being carried to shore by the waves but it wasn't an object. It was a person but not just any person. The person was Orihime. Ulquiorra ran to her side and laid her on her backside. He tried to find a pulse but there wasn't one. He panicked and started giving her CPR. After a few pumps on her chest and giving her air, she opened her eyes._

_"U-Ulquiorra, is that you?" she hoarsely said._

_He nodded scared to use his voice and hoping that he didn't show any concern on his face. She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips. Ulquiorra moaned with anticipation. He began kissing her with fever that he placed himself between her legs. Oh, how long has he wished for this day to come? All those nights, all those meetings that he never listened to in the Soul Society, all this pain of seeing her hurt, and all of those thoughts of doing this to her alone with no one on his back. Their lips parted and they were gasping for air. He looked deep in her eyes and he saw something that made the Murciélago part of Ulquiorra scream to take her now. Her eyes showed the emotion that, he hated to admit, wanted to see when she first arrived in Hueco Mundo. Love, caring, hope, and longing._

_It drove him to the edge and forcibly put his lips back on hers. He made his hands move slow and gently on her body to memorize the shape and the feel. She mewled under him and rubbed her hips against his hardened member. He shivered and groped her breast. Orihime released his lips and groaned out his name in pleasure._

_"Orihime," he moaned._

_They watched each other through their eyes seeing the lust expressing itself through them. The moment was wonderful but it was ruined when a blade pierced Orihime in the heart. Ulquiorra froze his ministrations and stared in horror. Then she was pierced with two claws. The most horrible thing you can see is the claws splitting the person in half and it did that to Orihime._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," Ulquiorra screamed out. He tried to bring both halves back together but she was already gone. No screams and no tears came out of her. Ulquiorra held her in his arms and started rocking back in forth with terror and lost. He looked up at the sky and yelled at whatever god that was up there, "Why her and not me? Why are you forsaken me? What did I do to deserve this? Why?"_

"Ulquiorra, are you okay?" Orihime called out to him.

Ulquiorra shakes out of his stupor and looked at her with fearful eyes. Everyone looked at him with worry. "Yes, I'm fine." And those were the last words he said when he left the store.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Why?**

Ever since the incident in the mall, Ulquiorra was never the same. Well, not likely. He went back to his normal indifferent self and the promise he made to Tatsuki was long forgotten. Every time he goes near Orihime, he remembers the nightmares and the screams that came pass her lips. He was afraid of putting her in danger so he kept his distance from her; even though it's hurting both of them also he knew he was going to get a beating from Tatsuki.

5 months of fun, learning, and sightseeing and they're on their last month and day. Everyone decided to go to the beach one last time. Tatsuki resulted on having a sandcastle competition against Sensei Ochi's class and the Soul Society. Orihime and the others thought it was a good idea so Orihime got the kids filling up the buckets with water and sand. Tatsuki went over to Ulquiorra, who is on his stomach imagining Orihime rubbing sun block on his back.

"Ulquiorra, how long do you think you can keep this up?" she asked him. Ulquiorra looked up at her and sighed disappointedly, "I don't know."

Tatsuki scrunched the tip of her nose and plainly stated, "You know if you keep going like this she is going to think that you're the same as them. If I can guess… she does already." With that said and done Tatsuki left him be. After a few minutes went by of thinking and digesting what she said he got up and went over to his group to participate.

Hours had passed and the sandcastles were finished.

**Soul Society-The tower of Piazza**

**Sensei Ochi's Class-First Karakura High School**

**Hueco Mundo-Life sized Disney World Resort**

The judges; Starrk, a random surfer dude, and Tousen walked around inspecting everyone's hard work. Everyone waited for the judges to pick-which one of their castles would they approve of-with depths of recognition. Some were patient, others wasn't. Grimmjow and Nnitora huffed, puffed and gaffed at the judges for taking so long. Finally the judges made the decision.

The random surfer dude approached and cleared his throat, "Dudes and dudettes the winners of this competition are… Hueco Mundos' life size Disney World Resort."

Cheers were heard and jumping was seen. Hueco Mundo gang laughed and thanked the judges. Sensei Ochi was disappointed of not winning but she got over it pretty quickly and congratulated the winners along with the class. The Soul Society (some of them by the way) was furious of losing to Hueco Mundo.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Ulquiorra, the kids, and the others stood in front of the Resort and the surfer dude took the picture; he was going to take another until the sand came tumbling down on their heads. Sand Burial Jutsu. (Sorry, Gaara No Sabaku moment there). Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Ai, Angell, Ju, Wonderweiss, Lilynette, Rangiku, Torshiro, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Nnitora, Halibel, Gin and Tousen emerged from the sand and started coughing it up.

"Is *cough*everyone*cough*alright?" Tatsuki wheezed. They nodded and gulped for air. Ulquiorra looked around making sure everyone was accounted for but one person was missing.

"Where's Orihime?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him and rumbled 'wasn't she next you' and 'I don't knows.' The gang stared at the place-Orihime supposedly was-and fear washed over them.

"ORIHIME," they yelled.

They all started digging vigorously but they still hadn't found her yet.

"What's going on over here?" Aizen demanded walking over to them with Yammi trailing behind him.

"Orihime is buried under this pile of sand," Tatsuki explained while flicking sand away.

"WHAT!" he boomed. No one answered him they were too busy digging. Yammi looked over Aizens' head and stared at his fellow Espadas digging with hast.

"Whatever they're trying to find it will be easier and quicker to use a bala," he thought. Yammi stride around a furious Aizen and-being as stupid as he is-charged up a bala. Ulquiorra sensed a familiar spiritual pressure behind him. He was about to start digging again until a bala sent him and Orihime flying. They landed on Yammi's shoulders. Ulquiorra smacked Yammi's head hard.

"What the hell Yammi? You could've had us killed," Ulquiorra said.

"Ouch, that hurts," Yammi complained. Yammi grabbed both Ulquiorra and Orihime off his shoulders and placed them on the sand.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ulquiorra finally said looking over to her.

Orihime didn't answer; the only sound that came out of mouth was a cough and blood from the pressure of the sand. Ulquiorra rubbed her back slowly and smoothly. She nodded but then she groaned out of pain.

"What's wrong?" Aizen asked. She didn't reply. Ulquiorra searched her making sure she didn't have any scars or bruises. But then he remembered the seal on her pelvis.

"Ju, go into my bag there's a little tube out in there and bring it to me," Ulquiorra ordered. Ju ran over to the bag and got the tube and gave it to his father. Ulquiorra unscrewed the tube and squeezed out a small amount of the solution.

"Everyone turn around and don't turn back until I tell you too," Ulquiorra ordered. They did as they were told. Ulquiorra put the solution on the seal. She sighed with relief.

"Okay, you can turn back now," Ulquiorra said. They did and then sensei Ochi started yelling out of the blue at Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad.

"You could've killed someone with your stupidity and thank God Orihime was found before that even happened. That girl is sick and she just wanted to have a good time with everyone and be free from her stuffy room and now you just might have ruined that for her."

"Why?" Orihime breathed out then yelled "What did I do to you? I can't even get a good vacation out of the pain and torture you put me through? I've been cooped up in a room all day and this opportunity came and now on the last day you want to take away my happiness and gratitude. Fine, you said it loud and clear and you know what; I wish I was dead. Then with that I don't have to give you four a hard time with me being here. Why don't you leave me alone? Everyone just leave me alone." She turned away from them and ran back to the hotel in tears. Ulquiorra turned to the four and had the sense of giving them a worthy beating they deserve but he didn't want to jeopardize the truce.

"You stay away from her. You don't call her, email her, text her, or any other way to get in contact to her, if you don't take heed from my words I'll kill you," he said with venom. He turned and went after with the gang and Tatsuki behind him.

They all found her on the roof crying and punching the wall with her bloody fists. Ulquiorra went over to her and stopped her fist from hitting the wall again.

"Let go," she mouthed. Ulquiorra mumbled 'no.' he turned her around to face him and held her in his arms and started to calm her down. She tried struggling but Ulquiorra was too strong and the emotional pain was taking its toll on her so she finally broke down and cried out her feeling for every seal that she had to get every month, for knife that placed itself in her heart, for Ulquiorra ignoring her and for her soul.

The trip was finally over and everyone could return home. Orihime and Ulquiorra said goodbye to the class and to some of their friends from the Soul Society. Ju, Ai, and Angell stared at Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida with so much hate that they wished they would burn into flames for hurting their mother. When Sensei Ochi and her class left on their flight back to Karakura, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society went on their separate ways.

Orihime who was tired from all her emotional distress she fell asleep in Ulquiorra's arms. Ulquiorra's eyes stared guilty at Orihime. To put it down simply this was suppose to make her happy but her stupid nakama ruined it all through the six months while they were here. Finally arriving in Las Noches Ulquiorra wrapped her fists in gauze, took her to her room and placed her on the couch with a blanket over her form. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left for an important meeting. He slowly closed the door behind him and he sonidoed away from her room. When he was far enough he punched and cero the walls imaging it was those four. After making 2 million craters he went on his way to the meeting a little late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Permission**

Since the whole incident in Tokyo, Orihime went in emotional autopilot. She was upset, hurt and restless. She hadn't slept in three weeks and she had to get her seal the next morning. Sitting on her couch looking up at the moon hoping that it can give her guidance with this feeling of despair.

Ulquiorra was sitting with Tatsuki and the kids, eating and looking over another flier. The flier had a big Ferris Wheel on the front and the colors were blue and red and fireworks were exploding out the words. It read:

**Amusement Park of the Year!**

**Come one come all. This Saturday**

**Come in and have some fun with lowest pay ever in history of all amusement parks.**

**Free food, games, rides and FUN!**

**Admission**

**Adults-1 yen**

**Children-free**

**Seniors-3 yen**

"Hmm, this does sound promising but with what cost?" asked Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki looked up at him from her sandwich and understood what he meant. There was always a cost to do some activities like this. For Orihime. For doing something fun she had to get an extra seal or receive emotional pain. Tatsuki still remembered hearing Orihime heavily sobbing before they left Tokyo and it hurt her heart so much that she had to do everything in her being not to kill Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida. Even sensei Ochi, she was close to doing that this morning. (She brought an axe to school and almost chopped off their heads before they walked through the door).

"How's Orihime doing?" she asked.

"She's not the same anymore. Orihime is on autopilot and we hate it," he answered with a sigh. Ju, Ai, and Angell were playing the cloud game and were trying to be on their best behavior after the big explosion in Szayel's lab. They were very quiet for awhile until Chizuru came and hugged Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui, where is my little beauty pixie?" she asked.

"If you don't get off of me I will stab you with my sword and don't call me that," he replied agitated. Chizuru pretended not to hear him and continued to complain about not having Orihime. A vein popped out on the forehead of Ulquiorra. After a few more of her useless nonsense, he had had enough.

"BITCH, get off of me," he stared at her with fire-actual fire-in his eyes.

Chizuru was really scared and ran away from him as fast as she could. 'Finally' he mumbled. Tatsuki was in shock, she never heard him say that word before."He must be very upset then," she thought.

Ulquiorra started to do some soothing breathing exercise so his emotions can be in check. He stared back at the advertisement and then he thought of Orihime. He mentally sighed with emptiness.

"I want to have Orihime for myself and never share her," he thought or so he thinks.

"Sure, you have my permission to date her on one condition. We go to the Soul Society right now and demand for Orihime to go," Tatsuki rejoiced.

Ulquiorra stared at her with mild surprise about his outburst and disappointed that he had to see those vile vermins again. He got out of his seat and opened the garaganta. Tatsuki, Ai, Ju, Angell, and Ulquiorra went through and arrived in the generals' office.

"What can I do for you?" asked the general.

"I want Orihime to go with me to this Amusement Park that's happening this Saturday," Tatsuki demanded. The general looked at her and put some of his spiritual pressure on Tatsuki to remind her who she was talking too.

"If she goes than every Shinigami has to go with you," he explained like last time.

"But we don't want Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida to come, ever since the trip," Tatsuki countered. The general shaked his head no at his guest who got very angry.

"They are part of the Soul Society and they have to come, if not then no Amusement Park," he said with finality.

He dismissed them and went back to whatever he was doing. They left the Soul Society with Tatsuki in a fit.

"What got his panties in the bunch? Doesn't he have a heart?" she complained.

Ulquiorra stayed silent so he could think so they could take Orihime to this thing without the Soul Society knowing. Then it hit him like a sack of potatoes. He grabbed Tatsuki and the kids and sonidoed over to Urahara's place.

"Why are we here?" Tatsuki asked with wonder.

"You'll see in a moment," he answered dully. He ringed the bell and waited until Tessai came through the door.

"How can I help you Fourth Espada?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I'm going to need to use that tenkai kezzu," Ulquiorra explained. After he said that Urahara came skidding in the room.

"Why per say do you need it for?" Urahara asked him.

"For transporting a Amusement Park from here to Hueco Mundo, obviously. You can come too," Ulquiorra said.

"Deal," Urahara said cheerfully. They left with tenkai kezzu and went to where the Amusement park was located. They set it up and Ulquiorra typed up the coordinates on the keyboard to Hueco Mundo.

Yay, going to the Amusement Park. Orihime was still looking at the moon with some content. Her plate of food was left untouched and forgotten for now. Her stomach was growling like lion which brought her back to reality. She giggled a bit and went over to the food and started eating. After she ate Ulquiorra opened her room door glancing at her.

"Onna, follow me," Ulquiorra demanded. Orihime got up from the couch and followed him out of her room then out of the castle. Orihime began getting frightened from being away from the castle.

"Ulquiorra, where are we going?" she asked. He stopped and turned his head to stare at her with his dark green eyes that can enchant any girl. She stared into them for so long she thought she was swimming in them.

"We are here, Onna," he announced. He turned away from her hiding from those lovely purplish-gray eyes of hers' that he dreams about every night. He moved aside so she could see why he brought her here. He heard a gasp from behind him it took all his efforts to not smirk.

"Have fun Onna. Tatsuki and the others are already in there waiting for you." He turned to leave when Orihime grabbed his sleeve.

"I don't want you to go, stay here and have some fun with me," she said with a smile.

To tell you the truth; if a guy heard a girl that he likes say that he will think something different and this is what Ulquiorra thought: Having some wonderful, craveable, and mouthwatering sex with this powerful human that he wanted for some time now. (That would've been a Nnitora moment right there. Hahahahahahaha). But he slammed that door and locked it shut. He looked at his charge and almost fell on his knees from the sight. She was giving him the reserved smile that was only for him. His hollow hole was on fire and he wanted to do was take her back to her room and make her his for eternity.

"You were kind of ignoring me on trip and it hurted me, I thought you hated me. Today I want to have fun with you and everyone. So can you stay?" she asked. She looked up at him with her signature doggy pout. He couldn't resist that but he hid it from her. Orihime grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Amusement Park.

"Let's have some fun," she squealed.

Rides, food, games and fun now that's a dream come true. Orihime and the others with Ulquiorra were having a blast. Rollercoaster after rollercoaster and the delicious food from the stands and the games. (Oh, how I wish so much to be there right now). Ulquiorra wouldn't go on any of the rides but instead participated in the games. They were trivial but not enough for Ulquiorra to handle. He won every game and got lots of prizes and he sent them to Orihime's room.

Orihime was on her last game and she wanted to win that big beanie bat bag. She already collected the other beanie bags of different animals. Which is kind of weird, because they're all the resurrection of the Espadas, nice isn't it? She aimed and fired with her famous Orihime Fire Ball of Doom. She won the big beanie bag and she jumped for joy and squeezed it.

"Onna, it's time to go to bed," Ulquiorra said.

She yawned, "Okay." Ulquiorra carried her back to her room and placed her on the couch. He bend down to kiss her on the cheek but he decided against that so he kissed her on the lips softly savoring her flavor, keeping it in his memories for later in his dreams. He released her lips and left to take back tenkai kezzu to Urahara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Refrigerator Shopping**

Time passed and the tension was still going on between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. Orihime received her seal last week and she's back to her normal self.

Ulquiorra secretly asked Halibel about "dating" and "relationships." She gave him some general ideas about the subjects and helped him for his first date with Orihime. They used Urahara's tenkai kezzu again to bring an expensive restaurant to Las Noches. Ulquiorra and Orihime made some five star dishes and it was divine. (Why can't guys be more like that?) . Sigh. So romantic, isn't it. He even let her sleep with him that night, just in case of bad dreams. He kissed her cheek goodnight and dreamed about her plump pink lips that tasted like cherries and rain.

The next day, Aizen took the Espadas to a Hardware Store. He was searching to buy a bigger fridge for the kitchen. But before they left Ulquiorra used ganzo* and sucked Orihime's soul so she could go with them spiritually but there was a catch. Their souls have to blend together until one of them decides to leave.

"Daddy, up up," said Ai.

Ulquiorra picked up his little girl and put her on his shoulders. She grabbed his hair but not to roughly so it wouldn't hurt him or mom. It took them awhile to find the fridge that Aizen had wanted but they found out that it cost too much. Zommari and Aaroniero both tried to let Aizen reconsider about the fridge but Aizen wouldn't hear any of it.

"But my lord, we can wait until it's on retail, on sale or on wholesale but we can't get it right now. Please listen to reason," Zommari complied.

"Yes, it will be suicide if you buy it today," agreed Aaroniero.

"But I want it today and I can't keep eating rotten and frozen food anymore. You can't stop me from buying it unless…..." said Aizen.

He looked around for someone to help him. There weren't any workers around so he used the companies' phone and called the manager.

"You need some workers here in kitchen appliances," he grudgingly said. Aizen hanged up the phone and waited for a worker. One came running towards them smelling like sex and alcohol.

"How can I help you?" the panting guy asked.

"I want a third opinion about me buying this fridge here?" Aizen commanded. The employee looked up at the fridge price and his eyes were wide then he looked at Aizen like he was crazy or on drugs.

"Sir, this fridge cost 2million yen."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, I don't need you to tell me about how much it cost but give me your thoughts about me buying this," Aizen replied getting annoyed.

He wasn't the only one. Ulquiorra was getting uncomfortable and he needed to go to the bathroom. He wanted this to hurry up and relieve himself from this fluid in his body. The clerk and Aizen were arguing over the price and Ulquiorra really had to go pee so he left to go. He came back a few minutes later to find Aizen and the clerk was still going at it. He sighed and felt a tingling sensation in his body. He mentally groaned enjoying the feeling and the pleasure he was receiving from his charge without her knowing. Yet the yelling and screaming was getting way out of hand.

"I want this fridge for 1 thousand yen," Aizen yelled.

"I can't do that I'll get fired from this job," yelled the clerk.

Night came and some of the Espadas were asleep and Aizen was still trying to buy the damn fridge.

"Lower the FUCKING price," Aizen screamed.

"No, I don't want to lose my job," yelled the clerk.

"You're going to get fired anyways because you weren't here like you were supposed to instead you went to have sex with some bimbo and drank some whiskey," Aizen countered.

The clerk didn't say anything about that and he knew that this man in front of him was right so he lowered the price and left.

"Finally, that's over with. Who's hungry for some food?" he asked.

The Espadas stared angrily at their creator and silently walked away from him to get something to eat. Ulquiorra and Yammi stayed behind for the fridge under Aizen's orders. The fridge was pushed towards them by heavy lifters. Ulquiorra and Yammi left carrying the fridge. They all went to pizzeria and ordered a deluxe deep Chicago dish pizza. They left from the pizzeria with some leftovers and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Happy Birthday Orihime**

"My fellow Espadas today is a very special day," Aizen calmly explained. He looked around at his followers and saw confused soldiers.

"It's Orihime's birthday. Now I was thinking about doing a French birthday theme but your opinions are welcomed too." The Espadas stayed silent and digest the information to their minds.

"French themed party is a good idea but what about having a Hawaiian themed party?" Barragon offered. Some of the fraccions agreed with the second Espada.

"I agree but how are we going to afford all this?" Ulquiorra asked "After buying the fridge, the money is kind of scarce right now." Then there was murmurs of agreement and arguments about the now money problem.

With Orihime and Tatsuki

Tatsuki and Orihime were on Ulquiorra's tower roof staring up at the moon. The kids were sleeping and dreaming about candy and death.

"So Orihime, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime thought for awhile and nothing came.

"I really don't know," Orihime replied.

"Then what do you want us to do for your birthday?" Tatsuki urged.

"Maybe having all my friends here and helping me enjoy this special day," she answered. Tatsuki nodded and tried to think up some good ideas for the party.

Tatsuki went down to the meeting room and saw the Espadas yelling and screaming about –from her point of view-nothing. She waited for them to notice her but they didn't. Hours passed and she had enough. She found some servants outside the room and put them to work right away.

Another few hours passed and the whole place looked awesome. She put the ideas of Aizens and the Espadas-without knowing their ideas- into the ballroom. She went back to the meeting room to smack some sense into these Espadas.

Before she went there a servant came to tell her that some people came that weren't on the guest list was there and is trying to start a fight. Tatsuki told the servant to stay out there and wait for her to get an Espada to help him with this predicament. She came inside the room and went over to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, we have a problem," Tatsuki put.

Ulquiorra stared at her and nodded at her to continue so she whispered what was going on. He was shocked at first then he was furious. He got up and left like lightning with Tatsuki under his arm. When they got there he placed Tatsuki down and went over to the other side to kick some of Onna's old friends' asses like it should've been done some time ago.

"I would like it if you would leave," he said coldly. Mr. Kurosaki and his daughters were shocked with Ulquiorra's behavior. Ichigo was angry and embarrassed.

"Your family can stay but you, the midget, the corpse, the giant and the old man can leave. I told you when this idiot of a corpse decided to tell us that you were here for business that you're not allowed to come back. Whatever gift you have bought with you can be put on the table but you have to leave."

"We don't have to if we…." Ichigo said when he got punched in the face by both Ulquiorra and his father, also they kicked all the other threes asses with no fail. (In your faces XD). Ulquiorra ordered a servant to escort them out and accompanied Mr. Kurosaki and his daughters to the food table.

"Okay, now we just need Orihime here and then this party can get started," Tatsuki said. Ulquiorra volunteered to go get her, Tatsuki smiled and gave him the okay sign. He left and arrived at her room. He waited a bit and opened the door. He looked around the room and saw his Onna watching her favorite television show 10 Things That I Hate About You. He stared at her with guilty but content expression.

"She's finally mines," he thought. He cleared his throat after looking at his girlfriend for another five minutes. She turned and smiled that could make him melt like a glacier. He always loved seeing that smile from her but right now he can't savor it like he used to.

"Onna, come with me," he said with care.

Orihime got up from her seat, turned off the computer and walked over to him but Ulquiorra she was gliding with some much grace that turned him on and made his blood boil with excitement. Orihime grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on his cheek. He sighed from the touch of her lips. He really wants to feel those lips all over his body and further down.

"You're thinking naughty thoughts master," said murciélago. His sword was laughing at his masters' lust fest and tried to hide his own.

"Be quiet you and let me enjoy this while it last," he grilled his sword. Murciélago went silent and kept his thoughts to himself.

He led Orihime to the ballroom and the look on her face was priceless. Half of the room was covered with French birthday traditions and the other half is covered with Hawaiian birthday traditions. The food and the décor made it seem like you're at the countries. Orihime smiled and ran over to the tables and ate with gusto. Ulquiorra watched her having fun and being happy with no disturbance.

The night went on with joy and mirth and none of her old friends came in making a fuss. Orihime and company were having the time of their lives. It was perfect and it was time for Orihime to cut her cakes. Yes, she has two cakes a Hawaiian pineapple upside down cake and a France Chocolate Cake. The cakes were cut and passed around to the guests. Yammi had to get the bigger piece because of his size. Wonderweiss, Lilynette, Ai, Angell, Ju and the other children were throwing cakes at each other and one of the cakes hit Ulquiorra right in the face.

Ulquiorra turned around to see who threw a pastry at him. He saw his daughters pointing at Kenpachi. He whistled at Kenpachi and threw it in his Christmas bell hair. Now the war had begun. Cakes were flying all over the room. Servants watched in horror but then joined in; Orihime and Tatsuki ducked and thrown their fast balls at anyone in their way.

The food fight was done and over. No one won but they sure had a good time. Everyone cleaned up the ballroom and sang Happy Birthday to Orihime. She smiled and thanked everyone for coming. The guests had left and everyone was going to their rooms to get some shut eye. Ulquiorra took Orihime back to her room still covered in cake crumbs and frosting.

"So, how'd you like the party?" he asked. She didn't answer. He waited patiently and then heard her say, "That was the best party ever."

Ulquiorra was glad yet tried not to show it but Orihime saw it and she squeezed his hand. He looked down at her with happiness showing in his eyes and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Orihime," Ulquiorra whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Talk**

It was six in the morning when Ichigo came downstairs with his school uniform all pressed and the school's suitcase to go with it. His sister, Yuzu was cooking breakfast, Karin was playing her video game console and Isshin came running towards his son to glomp him in a hug.

"Get the hell off of me old man," Ichigo yelled by throwing him to the wall.

"Awww, I just want to talk to you and your friends," Isshin whined while peeling himself off the wall.

Ichigo sighed from his father's childish behavior. He walked passed him and went into the living room to see his friends in crime sitting on the couch. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at them to get some kind of explanation for being in his house.

"Sit down Ichigo, we need to talk," Isshin said, standing in front of the coffee table.

Ichigo did what he was told and waited for his father to talk. Isshin released a breath that he was holding.

"Now I heard what happened to Orihime by Kisuke and I didn't believe him when he told me that you four were responsible. I really hoped he was wrong but when that happened at the party two days ago burned a hole in my heart. So I want to hear it from you, did you or did you not let the Soul Society put a seal on Orihime Inoue?" he asked hesitantly.

The four looked at each other to make sure it was okay to tell him the truth. They came to the conclusion to tell him everything. So they did and he wasn't happy at all. He was burning with fury.

"Then that stupid Espada had the gull to tell us that we can't see her," Ichigo added with a sneer. Isshin scoffed and glared at the criminals that were sitting on his COUCH!

"Ulquiorra had a right to tell you that. If I was him I would've killed you for even doing that to Orihime who was supposedly your friend."

"Why are you on his side and not on ours? We did it to protect her from them. She is still too weak to protect herself against those beasts," Rukia alleged. Isshin glared at her and she shrunk back from the intensive stare.

"Do you know what you guys are doing to her? You're so blinded from protecting her but from all this that you are doing might kill her. Do you even know what kind of seal you placed on her?" he screamed.

They shooked their heads no and Isshin flipped his couch and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Get the fuck out of my house you sniveling devils. You just ruined a sweet girls life."

He pointed a finger at his son and added, "I didn't raise a child that would do that to anyone innocent victim. I will not have that kind of person living under my roof and contaminate my daughters. Get out and never come back."

With that said Isshin left the living room and left the four in shock. Ichigo was numb with lost and anger. Lost because his father just kicked him out and he didn't have a place to go; anger because his father was on that basterds side. He got up from the couch and left the house for school with his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Sexual Education**

Ulquiorra was at the high school watching Tatsuki eating her lunch. It was peaceful. No loud chattering, no Chizuru, and… no CHIZURU! This made him happy. There was no noise at all; just silence. Tatsuki eating her food from her bento, Ai, Angell, Ju were catching butterflies and Ulquiorra was thinking about his women.

Rangiku and the other Shinigami's were sitting right next to him; wondering if he was alright. Well, some do but others don't. Hitsugaya stood in front of Ulquiorra with calm concern. Tatsuki was still eating her lunch watching her company with confusion but entertained. Ai, Ju, and Angell went back home to play in Szayel's lab.

"Hey Espada, why are you here?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses at the bridge of his nose.

Ulquiorra didn't hear the Quincy; he was staring at the clouds that were blocking the sun. He didn't notice that Ishida was continuously firing his arrows at him or the fact that the bell rang for to come to an end. It took Tatsuki shaking him to the real world.

"You're needed in class," she said.

Ulquiorra really didn't want to go to class but he remembered what Onna said about Sensei Ochi not tolerating her students not following her orders. He shivered from the thought. He really didn't want the wrath of Ochi so he nodded, got up from his seat. They arrived at the class and a figure flew towards them.

"Ulqui where's my Hime?" Chizuru whined.

Before he could grab his sword out of his gigai and drive it in her heart Dr. Kurosaki place his hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Chizuru, Orihime is still not feeling well and needs plenty of rest. Now you don't want her to come to school and collapse from fatigue, right?" he calmly reassured. Chizuru nodded, let go of Ulquiorra and went inside the classroom. He sighed with relief.

"Ulquiorra how is she by the way?" Dr. Kurosaki asked with concern. Ulquiorra frowned and felt the weight on his shoulders from the change of the conversation.

"She's pale as a ghost, paler then me, and that blasted seal is draining her strength away," he explained.

Dr. Kurosaki sighed and thought of the cheerful, caring Orihime. Always smiling and takes his doting parenting with no complaint. He missed her. Seeing her last left him completely shocked and frightened. After hearing Ulquiorra threatening his son like that made him think if Ichigo had done something to make Ulquiorra and himself beat him to a pulp.

"Dr. Kurosaki what are we learning today?" Sensei Ochi asked him.

Startled, Dr. Kurosaki looked up to look at all the faces of students staring at him. He laughed nervously and scratched his head. He saw Ulquiorra sitting where Orihime used to sit. He smiled and cleared his throat:"Well, like all you know is that I'm a Doctor and I treat people for a living. I'm here today to teach you about intercourse."

Girls were squealing 'eews' and the boys were howling like wolves on crack. Ulquiorra looked around and sneered at the human males acting like animals. Then something came up to his mind. His women used to come to this school and these animals were looking at her like a piece of meat on a mantel. His hollow side was fuming at the thought of his sweet Onna being targeted by these boys.

"There are different meanings for intercourse: 1) interchange of thoughts, feelings, 2) sexual relations or a sexual coupling, especially coitus and 3) dealings or communication between individuals, groups, countries. But today we are going to talk about the sexual relations."

Ulquiorra tuned Dr. Kurosaki out and thought about having sexual relations with Orihime. He thought of the dreams he kept having since the seal was placed. He closed his eyes and imagined him and Orihime having this 'intercourse' that Dr. Kurosaki was talking about.

His Thoughts

Him and Orihime on his roof staring up at the stars: holding each other's hands. He could feel her warm body next to his. A moan almost found its way out of his mouth but he held it back.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime said.

He turned his head towards her and his chest was hurting for just staring at her. His emotions showed her what he wanted. Orihime scooted closer and kissed him slowly with care and then with heavy passion. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him so she could feel his arousal. She gasped from pressure and the pleasure she was feeling.

Ulquiorra could feel her peeling his clothes off and he hastily pulled her dress, her underwear and her bar off. She whimpered by his brash actions but loved it. Moans and groans were heard and touches were made. Orgasms burst out with so much force and the feeling of being inside of his women made him warm and primitive. He pounded in her fast. Orihime screamed out his name so loud that the winds echoed the scream all over the land. Pants were harsh and sweat were glistening their bodies. They stared at each other with so much lust and love that it melted them.

"I love you," they both whispered before the fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ulquiorra was breathing hard from his little thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked around. Dr. Kurosaki was still explaining about intercourse to the class. Ulquiorra sighed and looked out the window trying to think about something else besides Orihime.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17: Crashing The Laser Tag Party**

After the meeting with Aizen and doing all the work he has to turn in tomorrow, Ulquiorra went towards to his girlfriends' room when he felt his fellow Espadas following him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brothers and sister.

"Why are you trailing behind my person?" he asked.

"We were thinking of asking Orihime about what Lord Aizen was talking about in the meeting earlier," Halibel said. Ulquiorra nodded and continued on his way with company to Orihime's room. He knocked at his girlfriend's door and entered.

"Onna, Princesa, pet-sama, girl, child, Orihime what is this so called 'laser tag'?" asked all the Espadas. Orihime looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay sit down and let me explain," Orihime ordered. She waited for them to sit on her couch, bed and the carpet floor to get new information about human activities.

"Alright, so Laser Tag is a team or individual sport or recreational activity where players attempt to score points by tagging targets, typically with a hand-held infrared-emitting targeting device. Infrared-sensitive targets are commonly worn by each player and are sometimes integrated within the arena in which the game is played. Is there any questions about Laser Tag?" Orihime said after giving them the low down. She waited for them to say what was on their minds but only thing she saw was Ulquiorra and Szayel writing down notes, Starrk was sleeping with Lilynette sitting on his stomach and the rest were just staring at her blankly.

"Can we destroy or kill people in this game?" Grimmjow asked. Orihime shooked her head no and Grimmjow frowned.

"Can we change the odds and make it equal fairness?" asked Szayel.

"No," she said. Szayel pouted and continued writing.

"No one can get hurt or cheat in this game. Its fair and you shoot at people - not with ceros or balas- with plastic guns and lots of obstacles to hide behind so you won't get hit with the lights and wait for five or so minutes to charge up," Orihime explained.

"Okay, I think I understand the concept of this activity," Halibel said "Thank you for clearing it up for us Orihime."

"No problem Halibel-san," replied Orihime. Halibel nodded and left to go to her tower and so did the rest of the company except Ulquiorra. When they were all alone Ulquoirra rose from his seat and walked over to his woman and rested his head on her shoulder. Orihime giggled, "Hard day today or just plain tired?"

"Both," Ulquiorra mumbled. He felt his Onna shaking from laughter and sighed with relentment.

"Well you can sleep here with me tonight," Orihime said giving him a reason to stay with her.

"I was thinking the same thing. Come Onna it's time for bed," Ulquiorra replied lifting her up from the rolling chair, carried her to the bed (she got from Gin for her birthday) and tucked each other under the covers.

"Good night Ulquiorra," Orihime yawned.

"Night Onna," Ulquiorra said while giving her a kiss on the forehead and went they both slept peacefully for the night.

**The World of the Living... Morning**

Ichigo was walking to school with Chad, it has been two weeks since Ichigo was kicked out of the house by his dad and now he has been living with Chad the whole time. Passing through the gates of the school, Ichigo saw Tatsuki with Ulquiorra.

"That bloody bastard. It's his fault for putting those thoughts in my old man's head," he thought.

They passed Ulquiorra and Tatsuki when Ichigo heard Tatsuki say, "A Laser Tag party. Sure I'll come after my judo practice tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll pick you up around six," Ulquiorra replied. Tatsuki nodded and went on her way to class and Ulquiorra left in the garganta. Ichigo turned and smiled with mirth. He went on his way to class with Chad. When they arrived they saw Rukia and Ishida waiting for them at Ichigo's desk. Ichigo sat down in his seat and said, "I got some news."Rukia, Ishida and Chad turned to him with curiosity.

"What news would that be, Ichigo?" Ishida asked pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It seems like Aizen and the Espadas are having a Laser Tag Party tomorrow and guess what we are doing," Ichigo commented with a smile. Rukia, Ishida and Chad smiled along with him and laughed like evil scientists.

**With Ulquiorra...**

Throughout the day, Ulquiorra was passing around invitations to certain people for the Laser Tag party. After a restless day of giving out invites, eating fast food and getting Orihime's homework, Ulquiorra was tired and wanted to sleep with his woman and the kids but then he felt a chill run up his spine. Stopping, Ulquiorra felt like something was going to happen tomorrow.  
"I'll make sure to put up security around the facility so no one that was uninvited will not pass," he thought.

**The Day of the Party...**

It was the day of the party and everyone was getting ready for it. Szayel snucked in the Laser Tag Museum and took some equipment, Halibel and Starrk ordered the rest of the Espadas and Arrancars where to put the obstacles in the training room and Ulquiorra stayed in the World of the Living until Tatsuki was finished with her practice and waited for the other guests. All of the appointed guests arrived and they were given a ride to Hueco Mundos training room.

"Welcome to the Laser Tag Party," Aizen announced "Gin will tell you the rules while you are gearing up and then we can start. Gin."

" Okay here are the rules: No Running, No Physical Contact, Hold Laser With Both Hands, No Flying, No Breathing Fire and No Climbing. Now that you have heard the rules, lets play Laser Tag," said Gin. The game had started and the red team has 160 points while the yellow team has 109 points. Orihime and Ulquiorra were beasts on the course. No one could stop them from getting their appointed targets until Grimmjow and Nnitora ganged up on Orihime. Ulquiorra saw this and he sicked his three children on them.

"Leave mommyHime alone,"Ai said. The kids fired at them and won more points for their team. They had five rounds already played and there was only six more to go.

Now they were on the last two when they heard a boom sound behind them."It looks like we're late guys," said Rukia while the smoke was clearing.

"It seems like it," the boys agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked "You weren't invited to this party."

"No we weren't but that doesn't mean we can't have fun, now can it," asked Rukia smartly put.

"I really can't believe this. They're doing it again, Ulquiorra. I'm going to back to my room," Orihime said. Ulquiorra let her go and went over to the unwelcome guests.

Ichigo and Ishida saw Orihime leaving and they yelled, "Why are you leaving Orihime? Your friends are here to brighten things up a bit."

It was to late, Orihime didn't hear a word because she was already gone far enough. Ulquiorra stared at the new comers with disdain.

"When are you four ever going to realize what you are doing to her?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. It's your fault that I got kicked out of the house by my dad," Ichigo yelled.

"I did no such thing. Your father had the right mind set on kicking you out and just be glad he didn't disown you from the family. Now leave, you did what you came here to do so leave the premise and leave us alone," Ulquiorra demanded.

"Or what?" Ishida said.

"Nothing but pain and suffering when this is all over," Ulquiorra replied and left to go calm down Orihime. The rest of the guest decided to leave since the party was now interrupted by hooligans. Ulquiorra arrived to Orihime's room to find that she locked him out but being who he is, he knew how to make an entrance. He sonidoed inside the room to see Orihime on the floor crying and cutting herself with a sharp piece of glass from her standing mirror.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Crashing The Laser Tag Party**

After the meeting with Aizen and doing all the work he has to turn in tomorrow, Ulquiorra went towards to his girlfriends' room when he felt his fellow Espadas following him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brothers and sister.

"Why are you trailing behind my person?" he asked.

"We were thinking of asking Orihime about what Lord Aizen was talking about in the meeting earlier," Halibel said. Ulquiorra nodded and continued on his way with company to Orihime's room. He knocked at his girlfriend's door and entered.

"Onna, Princesa, pet-sama, girl, child, Orihime what is this so called 'laser tag'?" asked all the Espadas. Orihime looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay sit down and let me explain," Orihime ordered. She waited for them to sit on her couch, bed and the carpet floor to get new information about human activities.

"Alright, so Laser Tag is a team or individual sport or recreational activity where players attempt to score points by tagging targets, typically with a hand-held infrared-emitting targeting device. Infrared-sensitive targets are commonly worn by each player and are sometimes integrated within the arena in which the game is played. Is there any questions about Laser Tag?" Orihime said after giving them the low down. She waited for them to say what was on their minds but only thing she saw was Ulquiorra and Szayel writing down notes, Starrk was sleeping with Lilynette sitting on his stomach and the rest were just staring at her blankly.

"Can we destroy or kill people in this game?" Grimmjow asked. Orihime shooked her head no and Grimmjow frowned.

"Can we change the odds and make it equal fairness?" asked Szayel.

"No," she said. Szayel pouted and continued writing.

"No one can get hurt or cheat in this game. Its fair and you shoot at people - not with ceros or balas- with plastic guns and lots of obstacles to hide behind so you won't get hit with the lights and wait for five or so minutes to charge up," Orihime explained.

"Okay, I think I understand the concept of this activity," Halibel said "Thank you for clearing it up for us Orihime."

"No problem Halibel-san," replied Orihime. Halibel nodded and left to go to her tower and so did the rest of the company except Ulquiorra. When they were all alone Ulquoirra rose from his seat and walked over to his woman and rested his head on her shoulder. Orihime giggled, "Hard day today or just plain tired?"

"Both," Ulquiorra mumbled. He felt his Onna shaking from laughter and sighed with relentment.

"Well you can sleep here with me tonight," Orihime said giving him a reason to stay with her.

"I was thinking the same thing. Come Onna it's time for bed," Ulquiorra replied lifting her up from the rolling chair, carried her to the bed (she got from Gin for her birthday) and tucked each other under the covers.

"Good night Ulquiorra," Orihime yawned.

"Night Onna," Ulquiorra said while giving her a kiss on the forehead and went they both slept peacefully for the night.

**The World of the Living... Morning**

Ichigo was walking to school with Chad, it has been two weeks since Ichigo was kicked out of the house by his dad and now he has been living with Chad the whole time. Passing through the gates of the school, Ichigo saw Tatsuki with Ulquiorra.

"That bloody bastard. It's his fault for putting those thoughts in my old man's head," he thought.

They passed Ulquiorra and Tatsuki when Ichigo heard Tatsuki say, "A Laser Tag party. Sure I'll come after my judo practice tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll pick you up around six," Ulquiorra replied. Tatsuki nodded and went on her way to class and Ulquiorra left in the garganta. Ichigo turned and smiled with mirth. He went on his way to class with Chad. When they arrived they saw Rukia and Ishida waiting for them at Ichigo's desk. Ichigo sat down in his seat and said, "I got some news."Rukia, Ishida and Chad turned to him with curiosity.

"What news would that be, Ichigo?" Ishida asked pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It seems like Aizen and the Espadas are having a Laser Tag Party tomorrow and guess what we are doing," Ichigo commented with a smile. Rukia, Ishida and Chad smiled along with him and laughed like evil scientists.

**With Ulquiorra...**

Throughout the day, Ulquiorra was passing around invitations to certain people for the Laser Tag party. After a restless day of giving out invites, eating fast food and getting Orihime's homework, Ulquiorra was tired and wanted to sleep with his woman and the kids but then he felt a chill run up his spine. Stopping, Ulquiorra felt like something was going to happen tomorrow.  
"I'll make sure to put up security around the facility so no one that was uninvited will not pass," he thought.

**The Day of the Party...**

It was the day of the party and everyone was getting ready for it. Szayel snucked in the Laser Tag Museum and took some equipment, Halibel and Starrk ordered the rest of the Espadas and Arrancars where to put the obstacles in the training room and Ulquiorra stayed in the World of the Living until Tatsuki was finished with her practice and waited for the other guests. All of the appointed guests arrived and they were given a ride to Hueco Mundos training room.

"Welcome to the Laser Tag Party," Aizen announced "Gin will tell you the rules while you are gearing up and then we can start. Gin."

" Okay here are the rules: No Running, No Physical Contact, Hold Laser With Both Hands, No Flying, No Breathing Fire and No Climbing. Now that you have heard the rules, lets play Laser Tag," said Gin. The game had started and the red team has 160 points while the yellow team has 109 points. Orihime and Ulquiorra were beasts on the course. No one could stop them from getting their appointed targets until Grimmjow and Nnitora ganged up on Orihime. Ulquiorra saw this and he sicked his three children on them.

"Leave mommyHime alone,"Ai said. The kids fired at them and won more points for their team. They had five rounds already played and there was only six more to go.

Now they were on the last two when they heard a boom sound behind them."It looks like we're late guys," said Rukia while the smoke was clearing.

"It seems like it," the boys agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked "You weren't invited to this party."

"No we weren't but that doesn't mean we can't have fun, now can it," asked Rukia smartly put.

"I really can't believe this. They're doing it again, Ulquiorra. I'm going to back to my room," Orihime said. Ulquiorra let her go and went over to the unwelcome guests.

Ichigo and Ishida saw Orihime leaving and they yelled, "Why are you leaving Orihime? Your friends are here to brighten things up a bit."

It was to late, Orihime didn't hear a word because she was already gone far enough. Ulquiorra stared at the new comers with disdain.

"When are you four ever going to realize what you are doing to her?" he asked.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. It's your fault that I got kicked out of the house by my dad," Ichigo yelled.

"I did no such thing. Your father had the right mind set on kicking you out and just be glad he didn't disown you from the family. Now leave, you did what you came here to do so leave the premise and leave us alone," Ulquiorra demanded.

"Or what?" Ishida said.

"Nothing but pain and suffering when this is all over," Ulquiorra replied and left to go calm down Orihime. The rest of the guest decided to leave since the party was now interrupted by hooligans. Ulquiorra arrived to Orihime's room to find that she locked him out but being who he is, he knew how to make an entrance. He sonidoed inside the room to see Orihime on the floor crying and cutting herself with a sharp piece of glass from her standing mirror.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: She's Suffering**

"Orihime, what are you doing to yourself?" Ulquiorra rasped out.

Orihime's head shot up and she turned to stare at him. She smiled a small one and returned to cutting her arms. Ulquiorra flinched at each cut his Onna conflicted on herself. 'I can't watch this anymore,' thought Ulquiorra. He treaded over to her and went for the blood covered glass out of her hand but Orihime moved back so he wouldn't get it.

"Onna give me the glass shard now," Ulquiorra demanded.

"No," Orihime whined.

She got up from the floor and ran to the door but Ulquiorra beat her to it and grabbed her by the waist. He used his right hand to get the glass but Orihime was fighting him and they fell on the floor. Orihime dropped the glass and it glided under the couch. Ulquiorra saw it and he looked down at his Onna. She was staring at him and the glass under the couch.

"Don't even think about it, Onna," Ulquiorra said trapping her with his weight with her squirming to be free from under his body.

"Ulquiorra, get off," Orihime screamed.

"No, not until you tell me why are hurting yourself," he demanded "You can tell me anything and you know that but you can't see that your hurting me when you're doing this." Orihime stared at him with hurt and pain but she saw pain, worry and caring in Ulquiorra's eyes. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't take it anymore. I don't want pain from getting the seal on my pelvis, I don't want to stay in my room all day, I don't want to keep having my homework being delivered by you, I don't want to see my so called 'friends' doing this to me and they don't see that it's hurting me so much I feel like I should die so they won't hurt me anymore. I want to see and feel the sun, I want to see the flowers, I want to go to school, I want to have a normal life with you and everyone else. They're so many things I want and don't want but it won't matter to them or anyone, it just won't matter," she sobbed.

"It matters to me," Ulquiorra whispered and yelled out "it matters to me, it matters to Tatsuki, it matters to everyone here, it matters to us and we don't want see you like this, we don't want to see you hurting. Onna, do you know it hurts me when I see getting hurt, hearing you scream, seeing you bleeding and seeing you crying it brings pain here at my hollow hole and I just want you to be happy but you need to promise me you won't hurt yourself and if something is wrong you'll tell me."

Orihime nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a desperate hug. Ulquiorra hugged her back tightly. Already feeling her shaking from her crying he held even tighter to tell her that he was here for her. He rocked her to sleep and when he heard her breathing smoothing out and he carried her to the bed. He tucked her in, gave her a peck on the cheek and left for an Espada meeting. He arrived a little late then usually and Aizen along with all the Espadas noticed.

"So how is she?" Gin asked. Ulquiorra looked at him and sighed.

"Not well, I...saw her cutting herself," he explained and continues telling them what else had occurred. There was silence for a while and Ulquiorra could guess that they were shocked, disappointed and ready to kill somebody.

"She is sleeping right now which is good but I know Tatsuki would want to know what happened," he said. More silence came and reishis were going ballistic.

"I'm ready to kill them idiots right now," Halibel seethed.

"Remember Halibel, we can't kill them because of the Truce," Szayel reminded her.

"I don't care. Orihime is hurting and getting hurt by those four and it's hard to watch and let it go like it's nothing. It's nothing, this is major she might do something even worse than cutting her arms; she might become a bulimic or commit suicide. I'm tired of seeing Orihime, who is like a little sister to me, getting hurt and causing pain upon her person. We need to do something right now or it will become worse. I can't take it, unless we do something about this stops and it starts with us to decide what we are going to do about it," Halibel reprimed and that was that. The meeting ended with that and everyone left. Ulquiorra went back to Orihime's room and crawled into the bed right next to her.

**AN:/ Sorry if this short but i hope you like it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Review it makes me happy when you do. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Sealing Book**

It has been three days since the incidence with Orihime and Ulquiorra is at the Karakura First High Schools' courtyard with Tatsuki, Rangiku, Torshiro, Ai, Angell, Ju, Byakuya and Aizen. (Yes, Aizen and Byakuya is there. Shocking i know.) Ulquiorra already told Tatsuki about what happened after they left the Laser Tag Party and it took Aizen and Torshiro to hold her back from beating up Ichigo and the others.

"This is getting outrageous even for those four. Their behavior was not called for and its becoming a problem. They're giving the Shingamis, Quincys, Vizards and whatever Chad is a bad name. I really don't know if we can keep going on like this," Torshiro said. Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"But there is something that still gnaws my mind," Ulquiorra said tapping his fingers on the table.

"And what per say would that be bat boy," Tatsuki rudely put.

"1. Don't ever call me that again and 2. how do they know about sealing someone to give?" he replied.

"In their last years at the academy, Shinigamis were taught how to identify seals and how to put them on enemies for purposes like; not using any cheap shot tricks or imprisoning them in a environment that doesn't suit them," Byakuya explained "but Rukia barely passed that course without help from me and her memory isn't very well versed on seals because she feels she will never use them."

"That answers one part but how can they know which seal to give Orihime in the first place?" Ulquiorra said again "you just said that Rukia isn't well versed in seals or sealing but she is the only one that spends time with those three boys and she tells them what they need to know about the Soul Society and how it works. They look up to her for answers even though she doesn't have it. So they must have gotten some guidance by her or by someone or something else gave them that idea."

There was silence and everyone was thinking of what Ulquiorra had placed. The only thing that they are wondering was, 'How.' Chizuru came with Keigo rambling on about how everyone is not hanging around with them. Keigo saw Ulquiorra and Tatsuki with the beautiful Rangiku. He went over to them and put his arm around Rangiku's shoulder which got him a punch in the face by Rangiku. He flew over the building to a children park. The men scooted over to the left away from Ran. Tatsuki just laughed and high-fived her.

Chizuru shrugged her shoulders and went over to Ulquiorra and yelled in his ear, "WHERE IS MY HIME-CHAN?"

Ulquiorra pushed her away from his ear and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL. TRASH, GET AWAY FROM ME NOW." Chizuru flinched and whimpered and ran away from the group.

"Ulquiorra, you really didn't have to be mad at the poor girl. She was just worried about her friend," Aizen smoothly mandated.

"I know but she frazzles my nerves the wrong way and she messes with me constantly," Ulquiorra sighed.

"Alright but next time you see her apologize for screaming. Understood?" Aizen demanded.

"Yes Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said.

"Hello everyone, how is everybody?" Isshin greeted.

They nodded in greeting and told him what has been going on which wasn't a good idea because Isshin left for an hour and came back with bloody hands and creepy smile on his face. He is scaring every one. The kids hid under the table trying to get away from scary man.

"Isshin, are you okay?" asked Aizen.

"Yeah and why is there blood on your hands?" Torshiro asked.

"Yes I am but for the blood. Well, that is a different story. I was coming to give you this book I found in my attic while doing some winter cleaning, before you told me what happened at the Laser Tag Party three days ago," Isshin replied. He handed the book over to Tatsuki and left by saying, "I have to get back and help Yuzu with dinner for tonight." Tatsuki glanced at book and gasped.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked worriedly.

"It's a it's a it's a," Tatsuki stammered.

"It's a what?" Aizen said impatiently.

"It's a sealing book," she finally spat out.

**AN:/ Chapter is up and i'm taking a break for two days on this story. I think you guys can guess who's blood that was on Isshin's hands. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you Tsukiakari Dono for reviewing. Please review readers. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Discoveries **

The bell ranged and Tatsuki had to go back to class. She gave the book to Aizen and left. Aizen and company just stared at the book with wonder and with content. This book might have the answers they were looking for. Byakuya grabbed it and looked inside to see what kind of seals there are.

"We need to do something about this. Here in our hands is the information we need at our disposal but there is one problem and that is we don't know what seal they used on her," Ulquiorra put.

"You have a point there and I think I know how to get the answers we need," Aizen agreed.

"What would that be?" Rangiku asked. Aizen smiled and told them what was the plan

**After school**

Ulquiorra, Ran and Torshiro followed Chad, Ichigo and Rukia until the drug store and covered their heads with potato bags while Aizen, Byakuya and Tatsuki followed Ishida to his house. Ryūken was at the door when Tatsuki knocked and asked for his son. Ryūken went to get his son out of his room, dragged him by his hair downstairs and tossed him onto the sidewalk. Aizen put a bag over his head and carried him on his shoulder. Ai, Angell and Ju went to the Soul Society to get some of the Shinigami captains to go with them to Hueco Mundo for a private important meeting.

**In Hueco Mundo**

There was complete silence in the meeting room in the Las Noches palace when Ulquiorra and Aizen came back with company and issued an important meeting. All the Espadas were present and were suprised to see some Shingamis in the room. Confusion was shown and mumurs were giong around the room. Aizen came in and sat down in his chair and waited for the noise to simmer down.

When it had Aizen announced, "It has come to our knowledge that there is a book about seals."

"There is? How did you come to this conclusion?" Halibel asked.

"Ex-Shinigami captain Isshin Kursoaki had given the book to us this morning while I was accompanying Ulquiorra and the kids at the school," he answered.

Ulquiorra gotten the book out of Tatsuki's bag and placed it in the center of the table. Heads turned to stared at the book that contained multiple seal spells on its crisp white pages. They were wondering if it would have answers to their problems. Voices were rising over other voices about the subject until Gin and Tousen banged a gong for all of them to shut up.

"So how do we know what kind of seal, my grandaughter, Orihime has?" Barragan asked.

"Ooooohhh, don't you worry about that Barragan. Before we came back here, after asking some Shingami captains, we took Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Chad from their homes. Well, Ishidas' father, Ryūken gave us his son without question and now they are in the lower region of Las Noches," Aizen laughed.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow go get them and you have permission to do whatever you deem nescessary," Gin smiled. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left to get the four prisoners, brought them in the room and dropped them in front fo the party.

"Welcome back to Las Noches children,"Aizen announced slyly

"Why are we here?" Ishada asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were banned from coming here," Ichigo retorted.

"You still are but Orihime isn't in here and another thing dont'speak unless you're spoken to," Ulquiorra seethed. Ichigo frowned but he did shut his mouth.

"Now, I'm concluding that you're wondering why we brought you here."

"Yes, we do Aizen. Why are we here?" Rukia asked.

"We want to know what kind of seal you put on Orihime Inoue. Your father, Ichigo gave us a sealing book that he found in his attic," Aizen explained "so show us which seal you have chosen and we will let you go unharmed."

"We really don't have to show you," Ishida said.

"Really, why not?" asked Barragan.

"Because i memorized each seal we wanted on her," Ishida promptly said. Aizen raised an eyebrow and diverted his gave to Gin with 'I'm creeped out' look. Gin nodded and smiled at him nervously.

"Well, if you have it memorized then pray tell humor us, "Aizen challenged.

Ishida accepted his challenge with full force, "The first seal was **Teisō *, **the second seal was **Kyūsen*,** the third seal was **Mamoru*,** and the fourth seal was **Shi*." **After he said that reaishi were spiking up dramatically and for the four prisoners it was getting hard to breath, even for Orihime but she put up her shield just in time.

"Can you repeat the last one again," Ulquiorra reassuringly said.

"The last seal was called **Shi*," **Ishida repeated.

"Yammi, get Ulquiorra and hold him so he won't do anything rash," Tousen whispered but it was to late because Ulquiorra was choking Ichigo. Yammi pulled Ulquiorra off a gasping Ichigo.

"How could you be so calm after just saying that?" Ulquiorra screamed "do you know what you are doing to her? She is going to die because of your stupidity. If she dies; OOOHH, just you wait 'til I get my hands on all four of you."

* * *

**AN:/ Chapter is up and there might be another one tomorrow or Sunday. I haven't decided yet but you'll see it if its up. ****I'm sorry if this was short. ****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you Tsukiakari Dono for reviewing and for the comments. Please review readers. At the bottom are the names of the seals that Orihime has and I got them from google translate. aia know its not reliable but I couldn't get it on bing. XD**

**Teisō-chasity**

**Kyūsen-truce**

**Mamoru-protect**

**Shi- death**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Orihime's Secret**

Walking down the corridor of Las Noches in a heated frenzy, Ulquiorra mumbled incoherently curses at Orihime's 'friends' under his breath, " Those stupid fuckers deserve to get killed by me. Especially Ichiog that moron son of ..."

"Logically I can see why Aizen-sama had me leave the meeting but in a 'boyfriend' perspective I had a right to do that," Ulquiorra said.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway staing at the ground while the servants were walking pass him to get to wherever they needed to go. Deep down he felt something wasn't right in his mind and his heart. His Onna, his Orihime, his Woman is going to die but they dont know when but dread washed over his being. 'I don't want her to leave me here by myself. She finally gave me my heart back and now its going to taken away from me yet again,' he thought.

Walking again, he decided to go to the music room to play the piano to calm down his nerves before he goes to the comfort of Orihime's arms and lay in her lap for a small nap. When he arrived in the hallway-where the music room was located- he heard a soft singing voice. Listening to the beautiful voice Ulquiorra hurried to see who it was. He pushed the door open and saw his Onna playing the piano and singing a mournful melody he didn't recognize.

Just standing there in the door way he listened to her play and sing for a few minutes until he walked over to the piano bench and sat down next to her. He wathced how her fingers would gracefully press down the white and blacks keys without force. Trailing his eyes up to her face he saw that her eyes were close and he was feeling proud that his Onna had gone to this level of her music knowledge but he wondered how does she know how to play? Was she self-taught or did she have someone teach her? Orihime's eyes slowly opened when she played the last note and let it linger for a bit. She turned to her boyfriend with a smile on her face by her achievement and by showing off her skills to Ulquiorra.

"So did you enjoy the show?" she asked.

"It was beautiful, who composed it, what is it called and how do you know how to play?" he admiredly said.

"Thank you. I did and it's called 'Bye Deeply' and self-taught," she explained with a giggle.

"I'm impressed Onna but as I recall you never mentioned about you teaching yourself how to play a piano or even owning one for that matter?" he asked. Orihime was silent and her smile turned to a thin line. Ulquiorra really doesn't like it when she has a thin line instead of a smile.

"Can you keep a secret?" she shyly put.

Ulquiorra felt insulted by her question, "Of course I can. Do you think so I'll of me Orihime?"

"No I don't. Its just that your the only one I told."

"You have't told me anything yet," he admitted.

"Okay, I had a life outside of this one," she gambled.

"And what was that?"

"I did some singing, dancing and acting," she admitted.

Ulquiorra stared at her so she could continue and she did. She told him everything that she used to do like being an actor for a tv show, being a the greatest dancer in history and being the greatest hit in singing world. Ulquiorra listened in wonder of how Onna has been a 'celebrity' but was saddened that some girl took that away and forced her to retire.

"That was my life before all this happened," she finished. She waited for Ulquiorra to say something but instead she got silence and it was frieghtening her a great deal.

"That is handful of information that you put on me Onna but I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone of this including your associates," Ulquiorra said. Oirhime nodded and looked down with shame.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Onna. I procieve that you didn't want anyone to see or treat you differently. Am I correct?"

Orihime nodded and smiled at him for understanding, "Thank you. Can we play something together?"

"Yes and your welcome." They played numerous of songs together but Ulquiorra had that dread feeling again and he remembered about the dreams he had some months ago. 'I really can't lose her. We need to find a way to save her form this demise," he wondered and he kept playing the piano with his girlfriend until they couldn't anymore.

**AN:/ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If there are Christians reading this then I'm sorry about the cussing even on a Sunday. review. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The hard cold Truth**

****It was two days of struggling and studying the four seals contents in the Seal book. Ulquiorra and Szayel were taking notes on each seal while Lumina and Verona where running back on forth in the labortory breaking test tubes. Ulquoirra looked up to see if Szayel was going to start yelling at them to stop and go some where else but he saw the opposite. Szayel was still writing down notes (in a very fast pace) on his notepad. Figuring that it will be dealt with later Ulquiorra went back to taking notes.

Two in a half hours later when they were both on the Shi page. Ulquiorra took a shakey deep breath and tried to find how to remove it but after reading the three pages they knew it wasn't going to be easy like the other three seals that consists of just reversing the spell that was cast but it was different woth this one. According to this one for it to be removed the victim has to die but it had a time limit . There was a pause in the room. Szayel diverted his eyes to Ulquiorra to see fear.

73 hours had passed and Ulquoirra wasn't able to be found in Hueco Mundo, The World of the Living nor The Soul Soceity. He just disappeared from thin air. Orihime was feeling lonely without him there with her. Knowing her boyfriend Orihime thought he was at a place where he only knows where. Nodding to that conclusion she sat at her favorite spot and watched the moon and prayed that where ever Ulquiorra was he would be safe.

**With Ulquiorra...**

Walking aimisly around in a secluded area in South of New Mexico, Ulquiorra kept thinking about the last seal. With the time limit of the seal (which has to be the amount of days of when the victim had gotten it) and the anniversary of the Truce was in six days but it was also the day Orihime would be gone forever but the book never specifally said if the victim could come back alive. Walking aimisly around in a secluded area in South of New Mexico, Ulquiorra kept thinking about the last seal. With the time limit of the seal (which has to be the amount of days of when the victim had gotten it) and the anniversary of the Truce was in six days but it was also the day Orihime would be gone forever but the book never specifally said if the victim could come back alive. He had to decide either to tell Orihime or just wait to tell her on the last day but Ulquiorra really didn't want to do that. He knows Orihime like the back of his hand. She is always honest and she is very bad at lying but she rather have someone tell her the truth and not lie in her face unless she doesn't want to hear it.

"Why is this so difficult to make a decison?" he sighed.

'Maybe it's because she is all that we have in our possession,' answered Murcialago. Ulquiorra mentally agreed with his sword but he still has a decision to make. Finally sitting down on the ground Ulquiorra started to think again about the situation. With Murcialago helping him Ulquiorra finally came to a decision. He got up, opened a garaganta and went back to Hueco Mundo.

**In Hueco Mundo...**

When he came back, Ulquiorra went strainght to Aizen to speak with him and ask permission to tell Orihime. Aizen already knew it was going ot be hard on everyone but he gave the okay and told him that they will have a meeting later about a schedule so all the Espadas, Arrancars, Adjuchas and Numerous would have a chance to be with Orihime before her final moments of life. Ulquiorra arrived at his Onna's room. Already having the nerve to leave and not tell but he opened the door and saw her greyish-silver eyes looking straight at him.**  
**

"Ulquiorra, your back," she sighed in relief. He nodded and walked over to her. Ulquiorra picked her up, he sat down and he placed her on his lap so he wouldn't be able to see her face when he tells her.

"What is wrong Ulquiorra?" Orihime insisted "You didn't give me a kiss like you usually do when you come and see me."

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and gotten the courage to tell her everything and everything he did. After he told her everything, Orihime was silent. Ulquiorra already placed her back on the ground and left the room for the meeting. When the closed, he leaned on it and heared Orhime hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrolably. Feeling his hollow hole starting to hurt Ulquiorra slumped to the floor holding his chest and trying to calm down. When it was silent in the room Ulquiorra left for the meeting with a heavy heart and eyes clouded with deep sorry.

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter and the next on is coming up on Saturday. Thank you all to those that have commented and reviewed. Happy Fourth of July everybody.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:/I just found out that i spelled Nnoitra and Mercielago**** name ****wrong. The schedule for all the Espadas, Arrancars, Numerous and some of the shinigamis are in this order for this chapter:**

**Day 1**

**Starrk, Lilynette, Halibel, Barragan, Szayel, Unohara, Yourichi, Urahara**

**Day 2**

**Ukitake, Shensui, Rangiku, Torshiro, Isane, Yammi, Grimmjow, ****Nnoitra**

**Day 3**

**Kenpachi, Yachiru, all the numerous, Tousen, all the Lieutenant**

**Day 4**

**Yuzu, Isshin, Karen, Momo, all the Arrancars, Aizen**

**Day 5**

**Tatsuki, Uryuu, Jinta, Telsa, Tessai, Ai, Ju, Angell, Gin**

**Day 6**

**Ulquiorra**

**Chapter 23: Punishment  
**

Aizen ordered Szayel to create a bracelet that was like the one Ulquiorra gave Orihime but different. This bracelet lets her leave Hueco Mundo without feeling any pain from the seal. It took him 25 minutes to make it but when he was doing that Aizen, Gin and Tousen were reciting the three seals incantations backwards so the only seal Orihime would only have one seal. After the incantations and the bracelet were done, the Day 1 group took Orihime out to the movies in the World of the Living so she wouldn't be seeing her 'friends' getting their punishments for the their stupid action.

"Have fun at the movies and don't worry we will videotape everything," Gin waved. Halibel nodded and opened the garaganta and left. Gin waved a bit longer until the mouth of the garaganta closed, his hand dropped and he flash stepped back inside the palace to see the fun begin. Gin came running in the palace Colosseum givng Aizen the thumbs up for him to get things started with the games. Aizen, who was dressed up like Augustus Ceaser, smiled with joy.

"Let the games begin," Aizen boomed with pride. The building was shaking from all the Hollows cheering.

"Release the prisoners," screamed Gin cheerfully. The metal bar gates were opening to show the four prisoners. The guards pushed the four out on the battlefield without any weapons or powers (they blocked their powers with kido. i just don't know which one they used).

"Release the lions," Gin boomed. The metal bar gates were opening again to show fifteen hungry lion hollows trampling some of the hollows before them to get to their live dinner. Rukia started running away and the boys followed after and the game began. With the cheers from the crowd the hollow lions began running after their prey. It lasted for hours until Ichigo was captured in the jaws of lion hollow. Screaming his head off, Ichigo was snapped in half and eaten. The same thing happened with Rukia and Ishida but with Chad was in a tight corner and he was finally jumped on by six hollows and was eaten piece by piece.

**AN:/ I hope you guys enjoyed reading about the idiots getting their just desserts hahahahahahahahahaha i think i made a funny, even though this is short. Thank you all to those that have commented and reviewed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:/****The schedule for all the Espadas, Arrancars, Numerous and some of the shinigamis are in this order is still up and if your wondering about why Wonderweiss is not on the list its because he spends time with Orihime everyday:**

**Day 1**

**Starrk, Lilynette, Halibel, Barragan, Szayel, Unohara, Yourichi, Urahara**

**Day 2**

**Ukitake, Shensui, Rangiku, Torshiro, Isane, Yammi, Grimmjow, ****Nnoitra**

**Day 3**

**Kenpachi, Yachiru, all the numerous, Tousen, all the Lieutenant**

**Day 4**

**Yuzu, Isshin, Karen, Momo, all the Arrancars, Aizen**

**Day 5**

**Tatsuki, Uryuu, Jinta, Telsa, Tessai, Ai, Ju, Angell, Gin**

**Day 6**

**Ulquiorra**

* * *

**Chapter 24: GOODBYE and Show Emotion  
**

****Grimmjow and Nnoitra were putting the last finishing touches on their video of Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida death. Already feeling accomplished with their work and they put on BlueRay discs. Nnoitra already put the disc in its own cases he sent them to waiting paying customers trough sonidoe and garaganta. Grimmjow went to Ulquiorra's room and placed the disc on his bed. He left with content and disheartened.

* * *

During the whole 5 days, Orihime was takened to the movies, carnivals, art museums, France, Nascar race, Rock concerts and more but it is the last day and it's Ulquiorra's turn to spend time with his girlfriend for the whole day. Even though he doesn't show it but he was so excited to be spending time with Orihime. Ulquiorra opened his close to see what outfit would compliment the day and goes with his personality.

"What should I wear for this festivity?" he mumbled.

Ulquiorra decided on a faded out gray jeans,a dark green short sleeved shirt, a brown jacket, black nikes and a white/black scarf. He put on his wrist two white and black bracelet and on his finger he put on a ring that can turn into a pair of earrings. He left his room and went towards Orhime's room to get her for their final day together. He arrived at Onna's room , knocked on the door and Orihime opened it with a smile. Ulquiorra stared at her outfit. She was wearing a green plaid skirt, a gray shirt, white heeled sandals, with purple butterfly earrings, black bracelets and a ladybug ring.

"Hello Ulquiorra," Orihime said giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"Good evening Onna," Ulquiorra repleid with a small smirk "You look smashing."

"Thank you and you look wonderful," Orihime blushed.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" Orihime nodded, she got her purse and closed her door room. Ulquiorra snapped his finger to open the garaganta, grabbed Orihime's hand and they walked in. They went all across the world to try out different kind of foods. Then they went to a firework show, movies, bookstore and dancing classes. The last place they went to was Ireland to see the sunset. Orihime laid her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder and glanced at the sky waiting for the sun to set in the horizon. Looking down at his Onna to see that she was getting paler and her skin was cold as ice. He started rubbing her arm to get some warmth into her but he knew it was a waste of effort. The sun was setting and Orihime was getting tired.

"Hm Ulquiorra I'm getting tired can I lay on your lap," she yawned. Ulquiorra nodded he crossed his legs and Orihime rested her head on his lap. Ulquiorra started playing with Orihime's hair with one hand and his other hand was still rubbing her arms to get some warmth back in to her.

I'm sorry Ulquiorra," Orihime said.

"Why are you apologizing? Its not your fault and don't blame yourself," Ulquiorra replied. Orihime smiled and gasped at the beautiful sunset that she has ever seen.

"Its beautiful. I'm glad I was able to see it on my last day."

"It is but not as beautiful as you," Ulquiorra replied, he could hear her heartbeat beginning to slowing down and he knew Onna was going to leave him in five minutes. He laid his forehead against Orihime's and sighed.

"Ulquoirra...," Orihime said. Ulquiorra looked into her eyes and Orihime saw the tear marks on his face were shiny like he was crying. Finally without secretly taking a kiss, Ulquiorra gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

Ulquiorra released his lips from Orihime's and he heared her say a 'thank you' and he knew that was her last word with her last breath.  
"Goodbye Onna," Ulquoirra said sadly. He picked her up gently and hugged her with all his might and his heart was gone.

Aizen issued Orihime's body to be buried in the Hueco Mundo tombs and Ulquiorra was in his room feeling nothing but darkness.

* * *

It was six months since the death of Orihime everything wasn't the same; especially Ulquiorra. He went back to his normal self, he stayed away from other people and did his job for Aizen. He still took care of the kids but Tatsuki had them more then he does. Everyone were really worried about Ulquiorra but they were afraid to go near because of what happened to the last person who confronted him was dodging ceros and balas. They really didn't want to be in the range of being target practice. Aizen called all his Espadas for a meeting but really it was an intervention for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra came in and saw all his brothers and sister staring at him with serious looking eyes. He went to sit down in his seat and waited for the meeting to start.

"Ulquiorra, we are here today to talk to you about openning up and letting your feelings about the death over Orihime," Aizen said.

"Ulquiorra, we know your hurting and so are we. You're not the only one missing her here. We all loved Orihime like a little sister, a daughter and a granddaughter but we showed our feelings over her death. We sheded tears and you didn't show any emotion for the person who you supposedly love," Grimmjow stated. Ulquiorra listened to Grimmjow and everyone else but he couldn't handle it at all. He got out of his seat and started walking towards the doors.

"Ulquiorra, have you heard a word we said to you?" Halibel asked. Ulquiorra stopped and turned to her.

"Of course I heard all of you. What do you want from me Halibel? What do you all want from me?" he yelled "I know my On-she is gone. Ever since her death I have been watching the death of her friends and its not enough. I just want them to be alive so I can kill them slowly and let them see how much pain she was feeling so they know that it was there fault that she is gone. That she is gone from us from me and I can't take it." Halibel had gotten out of her seat and went towards her brother. She put her arms around him and said, "Its okay to cry for her Ulquiorra."

"I i ii ii," Ulquiorra tried to say something but he finally broke down. He fell to the ground on his knees and cried out his pain while Halibel hugged him and tried to calm him down.

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry, I'm rubbing my eyes right now. This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I can feel Ulquiorra's emotion from losing Orihime. Crap I can't stop crying. The last and final chapter will be coming soon. I just need to stop crying so I can type it. Thank you for the reviews and comments and review please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:/ I finally stopped crying but I read it yesterday and I started crying all over again. OMG, who knew writing a sad chapter would make an author cry. Now on to the story. Enjoy the last and final chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: ONNA!**

Ulquiorra was in his bedroom laying on the bed trying to sleep but he would always wake up and hopes to see Orihime sleeping peacefully right next to him. Sighing, he got up from the bed and left his room. Ulquiorra started walking towards the new recreation center, that Gin pleaded Aizen for for weeks on end, to shoot at some zombies. Ulquiorra was almost there when his cell rang. He took it out of his Espada pants, he looked at the Caller ID and it was Tatsuki.

"Good evening Tatsuki, how can I be of any assistance," Ulquiorra answered.

"Hello Ulquiorra, I want you to go shopping with me and the kids," Tatsuki said.

Ulquiorra sighed, "Alright, where do you want to meet?"

"The ice cream shop near the movie store," she replied and hanged up. Ulquiorra snapped his phone shut; turned around to the direction he came, went back to his room to get dressed and opened a garaganta to the World of the Living.

He arrived in front of the ice cream shop and waited inside with mint ice cream. Ulquiorra watched all the humans walking by the shop. Some were wearing suits and carrying suitcases, others were walking with their friends talking about whatever is interesting. The only thing that caught his eye was couples walking by holding hands and smiling. Ulquiorra continued to watch the couple walking by and he was imagining that was him and Orihime doing that. He sighed and started eating his ice cream with sadness and longing. The bell on the shop's door dinged and Ulquiorra heard 'Daddy' he glanced up to see Tatsuki treading behind the three rambunctious half-breeds children smiling.

"Hi sorry we're late," Tatsuki apologized.

"It's fine," he said and turned to the kids "how are you three doing?"

"We are great daddy but we missed you and mommyHime," Angell said sharing Ulquiorra's ice cream with her siblings. Ulquiorra flinched a bit but slowly he let his guard down.

"I miss you too but at least we get to be together today," Ulquiorra smirked. Ai, Angell and Ju jumped with excitement. They got out of their seat, grabbed Ulquiorra and Tatsuki's hand and ran out the ice cream shop.

They were at the mall, shopping up a storm. Tatsuki and Ulquiorra were carrying lots of bags from stores they have visited during the hours they were there. Ulquiorra was getting tired of being at the mall and for carrying bags but he cared about his family that keeps on growing, very much but he just wants the only person that could bring himself out was Orihime.

Finally, Ulquiorra and Tatsuki were able to sit down and rest from all the walking and carrying loads of bags.

"No more," Tatsuki complained.

"How are we going to carry all these bags back to your house?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't know," Tatsuki answered. They stayed there for a while until Ulquiorra felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Rising up from his laid back position he looked around trying to find _that _person.

He got up from his seat and tried to pinpoint where the reaishi was at. He found it it was somewhere near the jewelry store. Tatsuki heard Ulquiorra walking away from them and she yelled, "Ulquiorra where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," he yelled back. Ulquiorra started running towards the jewelry store. When he got there he started looking for the person with that spiritual pressure, he tried to sense it again but he couldn't. It wasn't there it wasn't here anymore. He felt lonely and walked back to Tatsuki and the kids. He came back when he heard Ju say, 'MommyHime.' He looked up and saw Tatsuki and the kids hugging Orihime.

"We missed you so much mommyHime," the kids said.

"Don't you ever die on me again Orihime Inoue you hear me," Tatsuki demanded.

"I won't and I missed you guys too," Orihime smiled. She glanced over to Ulquiorra and he was frozen to the spot staring at her like she was a ghost.

Tatsuki and the kids let go of Orihime and she walked towards a frozen Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra watched Orihime walking towards him and he could feel his hollow hole under the gigai was giving him pain but the good kind of pain. He wanted to meet her halfway but his body wouldn't move.'Dang it. Move," he pleaded. She was right in front of him now and she was staring right in his emerald eyes and she was seeing pain, shock, happiness and fulfillment. She smiled and placed her right hand on his cheek. He leaned on hand and sighed. He put his left hand on Orihime's left cheek making sure she was there. When he felt that spark that only Orihime can bring it out.

He mouthed out, 'Onna.'

"Hello Ulquiorra. It's great to see you again," she teared up. Orihime wrapped her arms around him in a hug and held him with all she had.

"Onna, is that really you?" he asked. Orihime nodded in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug.

"I missed you so much, Onna," Ulquiorra said with tears tracing down his face.

"Mommy Hime, daddy can we go to the movies?" asked Ju with the puppy eyes. Ulquiorra loosened his hold on Orihime so she could see Ju and nod. The kids squealed and grabbed Tatsuki's hand and ran ahead.

"Whoa, slow down you guys," Tatsuki ordered with a laugh. Orihime giggled and Ulquiorra chuckled at them. He grabbed Orihime's hand and they fast walked behind them. Ulquiorra smiled a real smile and he felt like the luckest man alive.

* * *

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this chapter and the story. Tsukiakari Dono has volunteered to help fix some mistakes I have missed so you can read this again and again. Orihime is back and now Ulquiorra is happy. Right, Ulquiorra?**

**Ulquiorra: Yes.**

**Orihime: I'm glad to be alive and to be with my Ulqui.**

**Ulquiorra: -blushes- Onna, I told you to never call me that in public.**

**Orihime: Sorry, maybe I can fix that.**

**Ulquiorra: ... Come and show me.**

**Me: Well, have fun you two. I need to leave before I hear something that I'm not suppose to. Bye guys. Hugs and kisses.**


End file.
